You Belong With Me
by DamonInuLover23
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the sweetest person you will ever meet, she has everything she could ever want plus more.She's in her senior year of High school with her close friends and now she is wondering if Inuyasha Takahashi will ever belong to her. IK MS
1. The Beginning

_**A/N:** This is my First story I really hope you like it! Please R&R!!!:)_

***I don't own Inuyasha or any songs I use!***

You Belong With Me.

**This Chapter has been Rewritten! Not all together but, in some places. Please Reread!**

Thanks, Maribby09

_The Beginning:_

Kagome Higurashi has known Inuyasha Takahashi since she was in first grade. Kagome has known Sango Taijiya and Miroku Moushin since she was born. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku all attended the same schools. Sango and Kagome were best friends since they met! Miroku and Inuyasha got closer when Middle school was beginning. They all attend Shikon High which is composed of Humans and Demons/ Hanyous; the Principal is Kaede and the Faculty is the finest in the country. Kagome has known she is in love with Inuyasha since freshmen year; they are all seniors. Kagome is finally tired of chasing something she can't have, so she decided that she's going to give him a taste of his own medicine. IK X SM X SR pairings. :)

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEPPPPP!!

Kagome awoke to the sound of her alarm clock going off, signaling it was time to get ready for school. "Kagome! It's time for school! hurry before your late!" "Ok Mom! I'm awake!" Then Kagome got out of bed and walked to her bathroom and cleaned up for school. After she finished in the bathroom she walked over to her walk-in closet and chose blue shorts and a white american eagle tank top with baby blue flowers on it, with matching sandals. She put mascara and eyeliner, victoria secret's desire perfume, left her hair down; grabbed her tote and walked out. Kagome walked down stairs to greet her family. "Good Morning Family." "Morning Kagome." "Kagome dear, I need you to take Souta to school today...I need to finish a presentation I have due at work today." "No Problem mom, Come on Souta grab your things; I still have to pick up Sango." "Ok Sis" Souta ran upstairs and grabbed his bookbag and his shoes. Once he was ready they headed to Kagome's Platinum gray BMW 335i, aka 'Kagome's Baby' Kagome loved this car. She always made sure it was clean and got regular oil changes and made sure she had good tires. Once Kagome and Souta were strapped in the car, she pulled out the driveway and drove over to Sango's house. Sango was wearing a similar outfit to Kagome, it was baby pink with white flowers, matching sandals and her hair let loose too. "Good Morning Kagome!" "Morning Sango! How are you?" "I'm good. I actually need a huge favor, I need to take Kohaku to school since my car is still in the shop. My Dad couldn't this morning because he had a Board meeting." "Oh, thats fine, I have to take Souta this morning too, so lets get going so we're not late." "Yeah your right. I'll call Miroku to see if he can catch a ride with Inuyasha, so that way we're all not late." "Yeah. thats a good idea." Sango picked up her phone and started dialing Miroku's number.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Miroku is a pretty built up guy, although he isn't as athletic is Inuyasha; He can still get his share of girls. Miroku was the second best player on the football team. You can guess easily who the first is, of course Inuyasha. Inuyasha is the hottest guy in Shikon high. Inuyasha has a girlfriend named Kikyo. Kikyo is the Cheerleadering Captain. No one likes Kikyo because she intentionally hurts people and never pays the price. No one knows what possessed Inuyasha to start dating Kikyo, everyone knows he should be with Kagome; but, not all popular hunks can see the reality of things. Miroku was waiting at his house for his ride when he received a call from Sango. "Morning Miroku." "Good Morning my Dear Sango, Where are you guys?" "Miroku, I need you to call Inuyasha and see if he can give you a ride, Kagome and I have to bring our little brothers to school so we might be late." "Oh, Ok. I'll call and see if not then I'll call you back so I can meet you some where." "Ok, bye!" "Bye my love."  
Miroku started dialing Inuyasha's number, it rang a couple of times then finally picked "Hello?" said a gruffy voice. "Inuyasha, its Miroku! Do you think I can get a ride wiith you this morning? It seems Kagome and Sango need to drop their siblings and might be a little tardy to school." "Ughh, sure Miroku, I can Pick you up, but I got to pick up Kikyo too." "I'm fine with that. How long until you get here?" "Umm, give me fifteen, since you live closer to me, I'll scoop you up first then head over to Kikyos then school. Sound good?" "Yeah thats fine." "Alright I'll see you in a bit." Inuyasha got out of bed and headed to his bathroom with his towel over his should. Inuyasha took a quick shower and went to his closet. He decided he wanted to be flirtatious today... so he wore his red Jungle 5 shirt with black baggy jeans and black boots. Once he was dressed he grabbed his bag and the keys to his red candy apple porsche 911 Carrera S. He jumped in and headed over to Miroku's.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome and Sango made it to Souta and Kohaku's school and now had to rush over to their school. While driving to Shikon High, Kagome turned on her radio and 'She got her own' was on. Kagome loved this song so she started singing along to it.

**I love her cause she got her own  
She don't need mine, so she leave mine alone  
There ain't nothing in this world sexy  
Than a girl that want but don't need me  
Young independent, yea she work hard  
But you can tell from the way that she walk  
She don't slow down cause she ain't got time  
To be complaining, shawty gon shine  
She don't expect nothing from no guy  
She plays agressive, but she still shy  
But you never know her softer side  
By lookin in her eyes  
No way she can do for herself  
Makes me wanna give her my wealth**

**Only kinda girl I want  
Independent queen workin for her throne  
I love her cause she got her own  
She got her own  
I love her cause she got her own  
She got her own  
I love it when she say  
It's cool I got it, I got it, I got it  
I love it when she say  
It's cool I got it, I got it, I got it**

**[Ne-Yo:]  
I love it cause she got her own  
She don't need mine, so she leave mine alone  
There ain't nothin that's more sexy  
Than a girl that want, but don't need me  
Lovely face  
Nice thick thighs  
Plus she got drive that matches my drive  
Sexy Thang  
She's mcfly  
All the while payin the bills on time  
She don't look at me like Captain Save Em  
Gold Diggin, no she don't do that  
Now she lookin me like inspiration  
She wanna be complimentin my swag  
And everything she got, she work for it, good life made for it  
[ Ne Yo Lyrics are found on .com ]  
She take pride in sayin that she paid for it**

**Only kind of girl I want  
Independent queen workin for her throne  
I love her cause she got her own  
She got her own  
I love her cause she got her own  
She got her own  
I love it when she say  
It's cool I got it, I got it, I got it  
She say  
Uh Uh, I got it, I got it, I got it**

**[Fabolous:]  
Don't make me laugh boo  
Never did that bad too  
Make you even have to  
But even if I had to  
Ask my better half to  
You be more than glad to  
When I do that math boo  
You always try to add two  
I need someone who'd ride for me  
Not someone who'd ride for free  
She said boy I don't just ride, She'll pull up beside of me  
I had to ask her what she doin in that caddy  
She said cause you my baby I'd be stuntin like my daddy  
And there's not many, who catch my eye  
We both wearing gucci, she match my fly  
And that's why I, Suppose to keep her closer  
Right by the side, toast and to host her  
And that she went low so, cause you didn't know so  
You can save your money dawg shawty getting dough so  
What she care with his cars, you can call her miss boss  
I got it backwards, criss cross, shawty got her own**

**Got her own  
I love her cause she got her own  
She got her own  
I love it when she say  
It's cool I got it, I got it, I got it  
I love it when she say  
Uh Uh, I got it, I got it, I got it.**

Kagome had the best voice in Shikon High and was lead in Choir; alongside her was Sango then Kikyo. Kagome and Sango were the Dance Captains, the team was nationally known. They won every year and this year, if they won nationals they could go to the world championships. They saved up enough money for buses and plane tickets to Italy. That's where the World Championships are being held this year. The Dance Team was rooted for way more than the Cheerleaders; that's because Kikyo was Captain. Kagome used to be on the cheerleading Team up until Kikyo joined and turned everything bad. So, the cheerleaders aren't really wanted, but it's not normal for a school to have their dance team and not the cheerleaders. Shikon high was a wealthy school, many resources, excellent teachers; Terrific school board. Kagome and Sango have been dancing since they were three years old. The reason behind Kagome and Sango quitting was because back in Sophomore year, next year's captains was coming up and the whole squad was going to vote, Kagome and Sango got picked as Captains and Kikyo was underneath them. Well, one Friday Kagome and Sango were both sick and had to miss the game in order to feel better before the competition that Saturday. Kikyo was in charge of the squad and Kikyo changed everything. Kikyo even got Kagome's current boyfriend at the time to cheat on her. Kagome and Sango went to the Game a little bit late and sat in the stands to support their squad. They showed up to some disgusting whore show. The uniforms were different, more revealing. The squad was grinding up on some boys from the stands it seemed and Kikyo was making out with her boyfriend Bankotsu. At the time the star quarter back. Kagome was Heartbroken and after that year quit Cheerleading and started the Dance Team which kicks the cheerleaders butt every time. It's also the reason the Dance Team is required to attend every sport event, and the teams also go and support the Dance so the stadium has a big section the the school colors.

By the time the song ended they were at school. Sango got out the car with Kagome and walked towards the entrance.

* * *

**_A/N: This is the end of the first chapter, it is 1:07 am and I'm tired...will update more later on._**

**_I hope you enjoyed my first chapter so far!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!! :)_**

**_Thanks!_**

**_-Maribby09_**


	2. Really? I Can't Believe it

**_*I don't Own Inuyasha or Any songs used!*_**

**This Chapter has been rewritten in some places as well, so please reread!**

**Chapter 2: Really? I can't believe it....**

* * *

Once Inuyasha had picked up Miroku, he drove to Kikyo's house to pick her up.  
On the way, Inuyasha turned on the radio and 'Miss Independent' by Ne-yo was on and he started singing to it.

**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah**

**ooh it's somethin' about  
Just somethin about the way she move  
I cant figure it out  
there's somethin about her**

**said ooh its somethin about  
kinda woman that want you but dont need you  
hey i cant figure it out  
there's something about her**

**cause she walk like a boss  
talk like a boss  
manicured nails to set the pedicure off  
shes fly effortlessly**

**and she move like a boss  
do what a boss do  
she got me thinkin about getting involved  
thats the kinda girl i need oh**

**she got her own thing  
thats why i love her  
miss independent  
wont you come and spend a little time?**

**she got her own thing  
thats why i love her  
miss independent  
ooh the way we shine  
miss independent yeah**

**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, oh**

**ooh there's somethin about  
kinda woman that can do for herself  
i look at her and it makes me proud  
theres somethin about her**

**theres somethin oh so sexy about  
kinda woman that dont even need my help  
she said she got it she got it no doubt  
there's something about her**

**cause she work like a boss play like a boss  
car and a crib she bout to pay em both off  
and her bills are paid on time**

**she made for a boss, only a boss  
anything less she tellin them to get lost  
thats the girl thats on my mind**

**she got her own thing  
thats why i love her  
miss independent  
wont you come and spend a little time?**

**she got her own thing  
thats why i love her  
miss independent  
ooh the way we shine  
miss independent yeah**

**mmm her favorite thing to say  
dont worry i got it  
mmm and everything she got  
best believe she bought it**

**mmm she gon' steal my heart  
aint no doubt about it  
girl you're everything i need  
said you're everything i need**

**yeah yeah  
yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, oh**

**she got her own thing  
thats why i love her  
miss independent  
wont you come and spend a little time?**

**she got her own thing  
thats why i love her  
miss independent  
ooh the way we shine  
miss independent yeah**

**miss independent  
thats why i love her**

While the song was playing Inuyasha couldn't help thinking of Kagome. Inuyasha has always had a small crush on Kagome but, never had the guts to tell her. He was afraid of rejection. He knew Kagome had a good heart and she was the first person to open him up.

Once the song was over they arrived at Kikyo's house, she was outside tapping her heels very upset. Once the car pulled up into the driveway, Kikyo started yelling at Inuyasha. "INUYASHA!! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!!! WHY IS MIROKU WITH YOU! HE SHOULD BE RIDING WITH THOSE WHORES!How is that prostitute Kagome? She making money out there? If she is, it's out of pity… OH and Sango? She still thinks she's all big and bad? The Dumb bimbo…"Kikyo started heading to the car until Inuyasha locked the door and started reversing; that had gotten Inuyasha mad, he didn't even bother responding to anything she said except "THEY ARE NOT WHORES! THEY CAN DO ANYTHING 100X BETTER THAN YOU!" Then he drove to school, in silence. Miroku knew Inuyasha was mad and sat in silence. Once they pulled up to the school they saw the girls walking towards the front door of the school. Once they parked Miroku got out and called their names. "Kagome! Sango!" The girls heard their names being called and turned around to see Miroku calling them with a pissed off Inuyasha trailing behind, he didn't even bother looking up at them. Kagome knew there was something wrong with him, and it had to do with Kikyo...Because he only gets like this when its Kikyo. Kagome decided it was time to intervene, quickly greeted Miroku and walked over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was surprised that Kagome did that. "Good Morning Inuyasha." Inuyasha didn't want to talk to anyone and kept walking ignoring her. Kagome was not happy with this and grabbed his wrist, this surprised him. No one bothered him when he was mad, but, Kagome was special she had guts to do things people would be terrified to do. "I Said, Good Morning Inuyasha." He turned to look at her and he saw that she was determined to get something out of him. He wasn't sure what that something was though. "Morning, Kagome." "Thank you, walk with me, for a minute." "I can't I'm going to be late." "I Said, Walk with me for a minute." "Ok Kagome." Kagome grabbed him by the had and started walking. Sango and Miroku saw this and decided to head to first period, to inform their teacher Kagome and Inuyasha were going to be a bit tardy.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome brought Inuyasha to the side of the school where no one would see them. Inuyasha didn't know what was up with the privacy, but didn't care. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was surprised she came out and said that, "Nothing..." "Don't give me that bullshit. Now tell me what wrong" "NOTHING! can't you Fuckin' hear?! I just said Nothin'!" "I know thats a fuckin' lie!" "I ain't tellin' you shit!" Kagome was taken back by this and shook her head. She raised her hands in defeat and started to turn around, until Inuyasha turned her around. He pulled her to him and hugged her. She was too important to him to let her be mad at him, so he started explaining why he was so mad. He told her all the things Kikyo had said about them and by the end of it Kagome was beyond mad. She pulled out her phone and started texting Sango, on her way to class, Inuyasha was beside her rubbing her shoulders trying to calm her down before she made a mistake she would regret. But, in Kagome's mind kickin' Kikyo's ass was a dream come true. Not a Mistake, Kikyo or otherwise known as Kinky-ho because she slept with every thing at Shikon high; When I say everything I literally mean everything. anything you could insert was Kikyo's target. It's really disgusting and that's the reason she was with Inuyasha. He was the only one that hadn't given her what she wanted yet. Kagome started writing a text as they approached their class.

(**Kagome, **_Sango)_

**Hey Sango, I'm coming to class. I'm so Pissed off right now. If I see Kinky-ho I'ma send her into a coma.**

Sango's Phone started vibrating and she pulled it out her pocket it, to check who was texting her. She looked at the screen and saw it was Kagome. She opened the phone and read the message. Then she started replying.

_Hey Kagome, ok. But, what's wrong? What did she say now? Should I be worried about this? You know I'll back you up._

**Inuyasha went to Kikyo's house today to pick her up and i'm guessing she was pissed and yelled at him for having Miroku in the car, then started calling us WHORES, ****and some other shit like how I'm a 'prostitute' and how you 'think' your all big and bad! She also called you a Bimbo. **Sango I'm warning you If I see her I'ma kick her sorry ass.

_Oh hell no!!! That bitch did not call us that. __Who the hell is she to call me a Bimbo when she can't even pass an honors class! I Have AP Classes and I have all A's and B's. W_ait till I see her. :-[

**I know right! ughh and Inuyasha is attempting to calm me down! ****The nerve of her… I wish I could see her right now! So, I can give her a taste of her own medicine…**

Kagome quickly put her phone away as she walked into class with Inuyasha trailing her. The teacher didn't pay attention to their late entrance, everyone at the school knows when Inuyasha is mad, Kagome is the only person that can calm him down.

Class was over pretty quickly and Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha all walked together to their lockers then to study hall. Unfortunately, Kikyo was in this class, everyone knew that study hall was going to be far from quiet today as long as Kagome is mad.

They walked in and took their seats, moments later Kikyo walked in with a halter top with shorts that showed her ass and 4 inch heels. (Talk about sluty! lol) Kikyo was smiling, walked over to Inuyasha and kiss him on the lips infront of Kagome. That **really** pissed off Kagome that Inuyasha allowed that, She waited 5 minutes to see if Inuyasha would say anything to this...but he didn't so. Kagome got out of her chair grabbed her things and walked over to Koga's table. Koga Kentaro has always been after Kagome, he consistently calls her 'his woman' and that pisses Inuyasha off to no end. Inuyasha doesn't get along with Koga at All, and Kagome thought this is the way to get back at him. Inuyasha felt bad for sitting there and not doing anything to stop Kikyo, He could tell Sango wanted to rip her to shreds and notice Kagome had moved away. But, what he missed was that Kagome was sitting with his enemy. Koga and Inuyasha never got along, Inuyasha secretly envied him because he was so open with his feelings to Kagome. But, didn't like that it wasn't him doing that; Inuyasha swore to himself he would tell her.

Kagome greeted Koga and started chatting with him. "Hey Koga! How are you?" "Hey Kagome, Better that your here." "Awh, thats so sweet!" "Anything for you my gorgeous rose." Kagome started blushing a bit and looked towards Inuyasha and he was definitely pissed off. Kagome smirked at him, because she knew he felt the same way she was just feeling. "Kagome, How about going to a movie with me this Saturday?" Kagome quickly glanced at Inuyasha, his claws were digging into the table, Sango and Miroku noticed this and tried to calm him down. "Um, I'll think about it and get back to you ok?" "Take as long as you want Beautiful." Kagome couldn't help but blush and Koga leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Inuyasha went balistic, He stood up and walked over to where Kagome and Koga were sitting. "YO, FLEA BAG! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH KAGOME AGAiN!" "Or what? Mutt Face? You gonna cry?" "NO, I'ma kick your sorry ass!" Kagome got tired of them fighting so she grabbed Inuyasha by the wrist and walked out of the room quietly. He was still pissed at what happened so, he let her drag him out the room. "Inuyasha! What is your problem!" "MY PROBLEM? Kagome, you were just flirting with my enemy!" "Um, Hello? Your the one that let **KIKYO** kiss you!" Inuyasha was quiet after that statement. He knew that hurt Kagome, when he didn't do anything after Kikyo kissed him. But, that was his Girlfriend; there wasn't much he could do. Kagome was disappointed in him and walked away. Kagome and Inuyasha didn't talk for the rest of the day, Sango knew why Kagome was this way. Sango wanted to strangle Inuyasha for hurting her Best Friend.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading this Chapter! **

**R&R!**

**I'm glad people are enjoying my story.**

**Please Send me a review so I know if u like it.**

**Or else I'll think you don't like it and I'll stop writing it.**

**Stay tuned for another exciting chapter of 'You Belong With Me!'**


	3. Here We Go Again

**inuyashaslovergurl13:** _I'm really glad you liked my story enough to favorite it! and yes ur right! haha  
_**kagome747: **_I'm glad u like it!_  
**Angel Sanada Sekhmet Date:** _Thanks for the Comment! :)_  
**INUYASHAFAN100695: **_Thanks! I will_  
**RoseIris: **_Thanks so Much means a lot._  
**swimmer14: **_Thanks for favoriting my story!_  
**jiselle101: **_I'm glad you like it! Thanks for favoriting too!_  
**lexi stifler: **_You are going to have to read on for that! ;) thanks for the support!_

**A/N: Thanks so much everyone for Reading and Supporting my story! Means a lot to me! :)  
****Sorry it's taken so long to update!  
****I was in Dominican Republic on Vacation for 2 weeks.  
Thanks so Much for the Support everyone! It means alot! I'll try to update more often now!  
But Keep Reviewing so I know I should Continue. Any Ideas would be helpful too. To avoid Writers Block. :)  
Every Chapter has been redone so please Read!**

**Now, On to the Story!**

**Chapter 3: Here we go again**

* * *

That night Kagome wrote 3 songs, all because of what happened with Inuyasha. She wrote a copy of her song Here we go again for her Choir Class, because tomorrow she would have to sing a song infront of class.

(Here We Go Again)

**I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart, and ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone we are through  
Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie cause I break down,  
Everytime you come around**

**So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, go again**

**You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane everytime that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say,  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye, but it's no use  
Can't feel with or without you**

**Oh Oh**

**So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Again, and again and again and again and again**

**I threw all of your stuff away  
And I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart**

**Oh Oh (Oh Oh)**

**So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, here we go again  
Here we go again  
Should've known better in trying to let you go  
Cause here we go, go, go again (again)  
And again and again and again and again  
And again and again and again and again  
And again and again and again and again**

* * *

**Next Day**

Kagome wore a hug fitting jeans with a Shikon High Dance Team shirt with grey, blue and white nikes.

The Next Day:

Kagome woke up to her alarm going off, with the thoughts of what happened yesterday still fresh in her mind; Kagome walked to her bathroom and hoped for a better day. She washed up and picked out a more conservative outfit for today. Kagome wore a hug fitting jeans with a Shikon High Dance Team shirt with grey, blue and white applied some mascara and eyeliner, grabbed her book bag and walked out her room door. On her way downstairs, she texted Sango and Miroku, informing them to be ready in 10 minutes. Kagome greeted her Family, grabbed a bagel and walked out the door. She started up her car and drove over to Sango's house. As Kagome pulled into Sango's driveway, she honked the horn and a second later Sango came running out with a waffle in her hand to the car. "Good Morning Kagome, How are you feeling?" "Morning Sango, I'm better" Kagome pulled out the driveway and headed to Miroku's House which was right next to Inuyasha's House. Minutes later Kagome pulled into Miroku's Driveway and Honked the horn, Kagome was hoping to get out of the area before she had to see Inuyasha. Unfortunately, Inuyasha heard the horn and saw Kagome next door. Inuyasha quickened his pace, because he wanted to apologize for what he said. He texted Miroku to slow his pace, so he could talk to Kagome. Miroku texted him back saying sorry but, Kagome is sad enough, and he doesn't want to upset her. Inuyasha got mad and ran outside without a shirt on. Kagome saw him coming and revved her car so Miroku could speed it up. Inuyasha made it to her car and Kagome put on a fake smile, Sango saw this and decided she needed to speed up Miroku a bit.  
Miroku, if u don't speed it up; then Kagome and I are going to leave you! Inuyasha just walked up to the car and Kagome is feeling pain right now. I saw it in her face before Inuyasha came up and she put a fake smile on. –Sango

Miroku read this and decided his hair looked good (Typical), so he grabbed his bag and ran out the door. Miroku ran down the driveway and into the car. Jumped in the back, Kagome simply said "Sorry, Gotta go, don't want to be late for class!" Inuyasha was about to apologize until Kagome quickly reversed her car and sped away. Inuyasha this problem was going to be harder to solve than he thought. He walked back inside his house to get dressed. As he was leaving he saw his older brother getting ready to leave as well, for school. Sesshomaru attended an Ivy League university. Sesshomaru was walking out the door to his midnight black Ferrari. Inuyasha walked out shortly after, jumped into his Porche' and headed to Kikyo's. Inuyasha was thinking about everything that happened yesterday and decided it was time to break it off with Kikyo so He could be with Kagome finally. Inuyasha realized that he could win Kagome back. He would throw a party, talk to Miroku about having Kagome sing at his party; and after her performance he would confess his feelings for her and ask her out.

Kagome got to school a bit early so they stayed in the car listening to music, until Inuyasha drove into the parking lot. At which point, They got out the car, Miroku walked over to Inuyasha while Kagome and Sango walked away into the school. As Miroku was walking up, he saw Kikyo get out the car and simply said "Inuyasha, mind if we talk for a sec?" "Sure man." Kikyo didn't like Miroku because he was friends with Kagome and anyone friends with her was an enemy to Kikyo. As soon as Miroku thought they were out of ear shot for Kikyo, Miroku started talking. "Hey Man, listen I really think you should talk to Kagome. She's real down since that fight you guys had. Kagome doesn't like fighting, you of all people should know that. I know that it's hard to apologize for you; But is it really worth losing a friendship over? Especially a good one like that? I know I have my own problems but, I hate it when you both fight." "Miroku, I know what you're saying. I don't like it either. Kagome's the last person I can bare upset with me; let alone not talking at all. I got an idea to fix this problem, But i'm going to need help." "Sure man, anything to help you guys get back on good terms." "I'm going to throw a party and I need you to convince Kagome to perform at it. After her performance I'm going to publically apologize for everything I have done, then ask her to be my Girlfriend. I plan on Dumping Kikyo today during lunch so the school knows I'm 'single'." "OH, WOW man, You got your work cut out for ya. I'll talk to Sango and see if she can help. If anyone can convince Kagome it's Sango. I'm glad your finally going to ask her out. Kagome deserves someone protective of her. Good luck man, I hope it works out for ya." "Thanks man, well, lets get to class so lunch can come soon, so I can get this over with.

* * *

Kagome was in Choir getting ready to perform her recently written song. (The choir class was in the auditorium for lights and mic) Inuyasha was passing by with Miroku and heard the Sango finishing a song. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku and sneaked into the auditorium in the back and sat down. The stage was lit with a single light and the rest was pitch black, the audience part was black too so no one saw them sneak in or could see them for that matter. Kagome was next and the band started playing, Kagome took her choir tests very seriously and worked very hard. Kagome had a volunteer band willing to work with her whenever they could. As soon as the Guitar started Kagome started singing.

**I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart, and ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone we are through  
Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie cause I break down,  
Everytime you come around**

**So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, go again**

**You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane everytime that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say,  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye, but it's no use  
Can't feel with or without you**

**Oh Oh**

**So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Again, and again and again and again and again**

**I threw all of your stuff away  
And I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart**

**Oh Oh (Oh Oh)**

**So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, here we go again  
Here we go again  
Should've known better in trying to let you go  
Cause here we go, go, go again (again)  
And again and again and again and again  
And again and again and again and again  
And again and again and again and again**

Inuyasha was in shock at how _AMAZING _Kagome was. Everyone in the Auditorium was dead quiet, The choir teacher started clapping loudly and fast and was praising how well Kagome did. Miroku and Inuyasha were also standing clapping. Once everyone settled back down Kagome walked over stage and Miroku texted Sango to meet him at his locker after this period, he needed to talk to her about Kagome; so it was better if she was alone. Sango replied saying ok, see you there. Miroku let Inuyasha know that he informed Sango to meet him at his locker after this period, so they needed to move. Inuyasha and Miroku stood up and left, once they reached their lockers, (which is next to each other) Sango got to Miroku a minute after. Sango noticed Inuyasha just standing there waiting for Miroku and She got mad. Miroku started talking "Sango Dearest, Please don't be put out with everything that happened to Kagome. Inuyasha has a perfectly good explanation, which is why I asked you to meet me here. We need your help; Inuyasha is planning on having a House Party and wants Kagome to perform there." "Why the HELL would Kagome do that? Especially after what Shit face over there did to her?" "Sango, Inuyasha plans on apologizing to her and plans on asking her out after her performance infront of everyone." Sango was speechless, it was something a real man could do. Sango knew in her heart that Inuyasha was a good guy and he would protect her and love her for eternity. Hesitantly Sango began to speak, "Suppose I want to help, I'm not saying I want to I'm just saying. What would I have to do?" "The only thing you have to do is convince Kagome to perform at the Party; doesn't matter what song, as long as she does." "Oh my Gosh, are you serious? That's going to be Hard! I don't know if I can!" At that point Inuyasha stepped in, "Sango, If anyone can convince Kagome...it's you" Sango knew this well, she didn't know until she tried, right? So, she decided she would try, but only so Kagome can smile and not fake a smile anymore. "Ok, Fine. When's the party?" "This Saturday, have her at my house early for sound check." "Ok, Hope this plan of yours works..." "Yeah, me too. Thanks Sango" "Yea..Well I'ma go; before Kagome comes looking for me. See ya!"

The rest of the morning was uneventful, Sango was thinking of ways on trying to break the news of her upcoming performance at Inuyasha's party. Tomorrow was Friday was everyone knew it was going to be rough.

Lunch time soon came, the time where Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango waited for. Inuyasha was heading to the lunch room when Miroku came up next to him and some other guys that sat with them at their table. Inuyasha always sat a different table then Kagome and Sango. Miroku always switched the tables he sat at, today he was going to be with Inuyasha because, that was his friend and he needed the support; although he would never admit it. Sango was walking with Kagome and both were heading to the lunchroom as well, Sango was anxious to see the scene that was to play out in the cafeteria today. Inuyasha and his boys got their lunch and sat down at the lunch table. Kikyo walked into the lunchroom, saw Inuyasha sitting with his boys and headed over to him. Inuyasha saw Kikyo walking over and knew it was time. Miroku patted his back and Inuyasha knew he had his back. As soon as Kikyo reached the table she said, "Inu-Baby! You didn't meet me at my locker!" Sango was watching and Kagome noticed her best friend staring at something intently and followed her eyes, immediately she saw Kikyo yelling at Inuyasha for something which caught her attention as well as the rest of the lunchroom. Inuyasha stood up and simply said two words "It's over" then sat back down and returned talking to his friends like nothing happened. Everyone in the lunch room stood still shocked, even the administration. Kikyo stood there completely speechless, unable to believe what had just happened.

Kikyo shook it all off and said "Oh you're funny, as if you would dump me…yea right." Inuyasha turned around once more and this time stood up on the table, got the entire lunchrooms attention and announced "Hey everyone listen up! I officially dumped Kikyo!! Thanks for your time." Everyone got dead quiet again. No one could believe Inuyasha actually did that; Kikyo got so red in embarrassment and walked off so mad. After Kikyo walked off Inuyasha stood up on the table again and said "Party this Saturday at my place!" Everyone started chanting 'Inuyasha' and he sat back down. Pretty soon lunch was over and everyone headed to the last period of the day.

Kagome was still in shock after school after school and so was Sango. Once they were in the car, Kagome and Sango started to freak; Sango knew this was coming but, didn't think it was going to be like that! Sango thought it was good as time to inform Kagome about her 'new' gig Saturday. "Hey, Kagome?" "Yes, Sango?" "There's something I need to talk to you about… but, I'm not sure how you will take it…" "Um, ok?" "I got you a gig Saturday; well, actually, you were requested." "UMMMM, WHO?" "Ha-ha…about that…how about you wait until I take you there." "SANGO, WHO IS IT???" "Inuyasha?????" Kagome got completely quiet; she simply stared at the road she was currently driving on. Kagome arrived at a stop light and started yelling at Sango. "SANGO, HOW COULD YOU?!!!! YOU KNOW ME AND INUYASHA AREN'T ON GOOD TERMS RIGHT NOW!" "Kagome, calm down! Look, I want to go because Miroku is going. Miroku wanted to see you perform and asked me to ask you. Please Kags!" Kagome knew when Sango used her nickname Sango meant business. "Fine, but I'm not talking to him." "Fine, you don't have too!" "And here we go again." "I know, I wouldn't ask if I knew you wouldn't do it."

* * *

**Every Chapter has been redone so Please reread!**

**Thanks so much for Reading this Chapter!**

**Please R&R!!!!**

**Thanks!**

**_*Maribby09*_**


	4. Partay Time! Or Drama Hour?

**hey Guys sorry it took so long to post,**

**but I was in Dominican Republic for 2 weeks on Vacation and I didn't have my laptop.**

**Hope you're not too mad! **

**Thanks for all the comments everyone! Means a lot! Thinking about starting another when I finish this one.**

**Chapter 5: Partay Time!! Or Drama hour???**

* * *

Saturday finally came and Kagome was in her room preparing for the party. Kagome knew that she had to look her best; so she decided she was going to make Inuyasha drool, she was going to be so hot. She walked over to her closet, and pulled out a red spagetti strap v-neck shirt, with a short skirt and red pumps; she curled her hair. Then, she did her make-up; mascara, eyeliner, blush, lipgloss; before she walked out she sprayed some victoria's secret desire on then walked out her room.

Sango was pulling into the driveway as Kagome was locking her front door. Kagome walked over to the car and said "Sango, you're looking spicy tonight...I wonder who's that for..." "Thanks Kagome, It's for Miroku, Of course" "Yeah, well If you don't mind, I was wondering If we could take my car... I want to show off a bit tonight.." "That's fine with me, just pull out so I can park my car on your driveway." "ok." So, Kagome pulled out her car from the garage and waited for Sango to finish parking her car. As soon as Sango got in the car, Kagome sped off to the party...

Kagome arrived to the party in record time and pulled up to the valet boy. "Hey, I'm Kagome Higurashi, I want my car in the most noticeable spot." "I'm sorry ma'am, Mr. Takahashi's car is parked there." "Well, I want you to move it. I don't care where else, but, I want my car there. I will check to make sure." "Yes, Ma'am" "Thank You." The valet boy indeed moved Inuyasha's car to the spot next to Kagome's car. He didn't want any problems with Kagome.

"Come Sango, We have a Party to start." "Your right." So, Kagome and Sango walked off towards the door, saw the bouncers and walked right past them, only saying "Singer and manager coming through." The bouncers were dumbfounded as to what had just happened. Sango felt bad and returned to them explaining, the bouncers quickly crossed out there names and continued with other guests.

Kagome walked over to the open bar and ordered a Tequila shot and completely forgot about Sango. Sango on the other hand, was looking for Kagome and ran into Miroku instead. "Hey Miroku, you look good!" "Thanks Sango, You look Sexy as well." "Thanks." "Hey, Is Kagome here? She has to be on stage warming up now." "Yeah, she's here. Probably at the bar...I should go get here before she gets completely drunk and can't perform. I'll see you later." "ok!"

Sango walked over to the bar and saw Kagome on her 5th shot of Tequila, Sango quickly stepped in and pulled Kagome away from the bar. "Kagome! You have to be warming up right now! You need to drink 2 bottles of water now! I can't let you go on stage all buzzed!" "Relax Sango, I'll be fine. Get me the water and I'll start warming up." Sango got Kagome backstage and sent a boy to get Kagome 2 bottles of water. As soon as the boy brought the bottles, Kagome basically swallowed them down. Anyone that wasn't Sango was kicked out the room. Only Sango was allowed to be in the room when Kagome was warming up.

* * *

Inuyasha hasn't see Kagome yet. All he knew was Kagome was warming up and He had to get ready to introduce her. Once he got the signal that she was ready, he got the crowds attention.

"Hey Everyone!!! How you guys feelin' tonight?!! It's my Pleasure to introduce the most Talented Girl I know. Please Welcome Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Once Kagome heard her name, she ran out on stage and the crowd went wild. "Hey Everyone! Thank you so much for having me on this stage tonight!" "I am going to start off with a more upbeat song, It's called 'Fly on the wall. I wrote it 2 weeks ago..Tell me what you think.."

**You don't understand what it is  
That makes me tick  
But you wish you did  
You always second guess,wonder if i say yes  
but you just lose out every time**

**If you only knew what i talked about  
When I'm with my friends just hangin' out  
Then you'd have the inside scoop  
On what to say, what to do  
That way when you play the game  
Baby you could never lose**

**_[Chorus:]_  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall**

**You'd love to know, the things I do  
When I'm with my friends, and not with you  
Your always second guess, wonder if  
There's other guys im flirting with  
You should know by now**

**If you were my boyfriend, I'd be true to you  
If I make a promise, I'm comin' thru  
Don't you wish that you could  
See me every second of the day  
That way you would have no doubt  
That baby i would never stray**

**_[Chorus:]_  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall**

**A little communication  
Well that'll go a long way  
You're getting misinformation  
Too much hearsay, hearsay**

**and what i say is  
come a little closer  
And what I'm gonna say is**

**Don't You  
Don't You  
Don't You  
Don't you wish you were a...  
Hey!**

**_[Chorus:]_  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall**

The Crowd went wild and Kagome smiled, "I'm glad you liked it! So, My next song I'm almost certain you'll like then. It's called Tell me something I don't know."

**Tell me something I don't know**

**_[Verse 1]_  
Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it  
It's so hard to break yeah  
There's no way to fake it  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling  
I shouldn't believe in  
The dreams that I'm dreaming**

**_[Pre-Chorus]_  
I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount too much but they're never gonna change my mind  
Oh**

**_[Chorus]_  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know _[Repeat]_**

**How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me some-thing I don't know _[Repeat]_**

**_[Verse 2]_  
Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing  
This life I'm persuing  
The odds I'd be losing  
Everybody tells me that it's one in a million  
Like one in billion  
One in a zillion**

**_[Pre-Chorus]_  
I hear it every day  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount too much but they're never going to change my mind  
Oh**

**_[Chorus]_  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know _[Repeat]_  
How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know**

**_[Rap]_  
So here's the track  
Like Catrina makes a  
Wish Medina  
Make em say 'I'm ready'  
Are you ready for it  
Ya I'm ready for it  
Really ready for it  
Ya I'm ready for it  
Let's get ready for it**

**_[Bridge]_  
I'm on my way  
I know I'm gonna get there someday  
It doesn't help when you say  
It won't be easy**

**_[Chorus]_  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know _[Repeat]_**

**How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know _[x3]_**

**How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know**

"This next song is a song, that reflects something you should do, to that someone special if you want them back."

**"Get Back"**

**Don't walk away like you always do, this time.  
Baby, you're the only thing that's been on my mind.  
Ever since you left, I've been a mess  
(You won't answer your phone)**

I'll say it once, then I'll leave you alone  
But I gotta let you know

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh hold me _[radio version]_,  
Oh kiss me _[album version]_,  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me,  
cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back  
Get back with you  
ayaaa...

don't look at me that way, I see it in your e-e-eyes.  
Don't worry about me, I've been fine  
I'm not gonna lie, I've been a mess Since you've left

Everytime I see you, it gets more and more intense.

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh hold me,  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me,  
'cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back  
Get back with you

You were the only one I wanted  
You were the first one I fell for  
You're the only one that I'm in need of  
And I don't want to be lonely anymore

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to,  
Oh hold me  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause you know you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back, with you

(Get back!) Get Back!  
(Get back!) Get Back!  
(Get back!) Get Back!  
(Get back!) Get Back!

Oh hold me,  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
cause I know that you do

I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna get back  
get back  
Get back  
Get back

Get back!

yaooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The crowd went insane again, "I'm glad you guys enjoyed that song...Now, the next song I'm going to sing, is a recently written one. This song this kind of personal to me because, it was inspired after something happened to me. This is also my last song. Thank you so much for Having me on here and You all Have inspired a song in me. When I get home I'll write it down and sing it at the next choir concert, Hope to see you there!  
Its called Here we go again!"

**I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone we are through  
'Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
'Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)**

**So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again**

**You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Everytime that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't be with or without you  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)**

**So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again**

**And again and again and again  
I throw all your stuff away  
And then I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)**

**So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go**

**Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Again and again and again and again**

Kagome finished her song and was going to walk off stage until Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

* * *

Kikyo had just arrived to the party and was attempting to get in when the bouncers said she was allowed. She started to yell rape and run, The guards were foolish enough to chase her because when they lost sight of her, she snuck in.

Inuyasha turned on the mic and said, "Hey everyone!! Wasn't she amazing?! Or what?! Well, I have a question for Kagome and I want everyone to hear it." Kagome was staring at Inuyasha Dumbfounded because He was the last person she wanted to be near at that moment. Kagome knew that no matter what she did, she would never have Inuyasha as her own. What Kagome didn't realize, was throughout the show Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off her, She looked beyond Gorgeous in his eyes and she sang amazing and they were originals. "Kagome Higurashi, You are the most amazing girl I know. You can sing, dance and be a hell of a friend. Will you Please be my Girlfriend?" Kagome was in shock, she stopped breathing and she couldn't speak. She can't believe what just happened. Kagome took a deep breath and said, "YES!!!" and kissed him. The entire audience was so happy for Kagome; everyone knew Kagome was a great girl and knew Inuyasha belonged with her because he would take care of her properly.

Kikyo witnessed the whole thing and devised a plan on how to permanently break Kagome's heart. Kikyo headed for the door, because she needed to talk to Naraku.

* * *

_Oh My Gosh...I wonder what Kikyo has in store for the newly Taken Higurashi!_

_I Hope everyone Enjoyed this Chapter! I liked it even though it took FOREVER! lol_

_R&R please!_

_*Maribby09*_


	5. Tell Me Something I Don't Know!

***I don't own Inuyasha or Any songs used in this story!***

**Chapter 5: Tell Me Something I Don't Know!**

* * *

Monday came quickly and Kagome was getting ready for school, she was wearing short shorts with a gray shirt from max rave with thong sandals. Kagome bid farewell to her family and got in her car to pick up Sango. Miroku text messaged Sango saying he was riding with Inuyasha today. So, Kagome drove straight to after she picked up Sango.

Kagome was Happy to see Inuyasha pull into the parking lot with Miroku. Inuyasha walked out and met up with Kagome, "I can't believe I got the most beautiful girl in the world, to be mine." Kagome started to blush at his words. Inuyasha pulled Kagome in for a kiss, afterwards they walked to class, hand in hand.

They rest of the day was pretty much uneventful, Kagome had to stay after school with Sango and the dance team to rehearse. Kagome brought a copy of her new song from the party to rehearsal because she thought that was a good song to dance too.

**Everybody tells me that  
It's so hard to make it  
It's so hard to break in  
There's no way to fake it  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what i'm feeling  
I shouldn't believe in  
The dreams that I'm dreaming**

**I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount to much  
But they're never gonna change my mind  
Oh!**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know**

**How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Everybody tells me  
I don't know what I'm doing  
This life I'm pursuing  
The odds I'll be losing  
Everybody tells me that  
It's one in a million  
More like one in billion or  
one in a zillion**

**I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount to much  
But they're never gonna change my mind, oh**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know**

**How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know**

**So here's the track  
Like Catrina makes a  
wish Medina  
Make em say 'I'm ready'**

**Are you ready for it  
SELENA:Yeah I'm ready for it  
Really ready for it?  
sELENA:Yeah I'm ready for it  
Let's get ready for it**

**I'm on my way  
I know I'm gonna get there someday  
It doesn't help when you say  
It won't be easy**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know**

**How many inches in a mile What it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know**

**How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know**

The Dance Team loved the song and Kagome's vocals. After The Team learned a few more routines, they headed home. Kagome dropped Sango off and headed home. They all felt good about the routines, Kagome talked to Inuyasha that night after she finished her homework then headed to bed.

* * *

Hey Guys, Short Chapter lets see if things pick up next Chapter!

R&R


	6. Ooops, Are We Obsessed Inuyasha?

Ok, So I'm going to Try and finish up this story soon Because I start College soon and I'm going to be Busy with Homework.

I appreciate all the Reviews. Please Give me your opinions! I love them!

Well, On to the Next Chapter!

**Chapter 6: Ooops, Are we Obsessed Inuyasha?  
**

* * *

Kagome woke up for school and did her usual morning things, bathroom, outfit, quick breakfast, and pick up Sango. Although no one knew this would be the day everything changed...and not for the best... Inuyasha arrived at school and looked for Kagome. Kagome was at her locker pulling out her books for the day, Sango had taken off to her class, she needed to talk to her teacher before class. Inuyasha was walking up to Kagome until some boy he never met walked up to Kagome and started talking to her.

Kagome met a nice young man named Justin Russo; He had just transferred to the school and she seemed like someone that would show him, around the school. "Hi, I'm Kagome." "Justin, Pleasure to meet you." "Pleasures all mine. Can I see your schedule? So, I can show you your classes?" "Oh yes, Thank you so much. Sorry If I'm taking your time." "Oh Nonsence. I didn't have anything to do anyways." Kagome looked at Justin's schedule and he had Kagome's exact Schedule. "Oh wow, we have the same classes. That makes it waaayyy easier to show around. You can sit with me and my friends at lunch if you want." "REALLY? I mean, if its ok." "Sure, it'll be ok. They'll be thrilled to meet you." "oh ok. Hey, um Do you know if they have a Dance team here? I was on the Dance Team and I want to continue it here if they have one; well if they allow boys." "I'm the Dance Captain. I want to see what you got and we'll see. ok?" "Yes, that's great. Thanks so Much. I can't wait to tell my friends My first friend here was the Dance Captain!" "Haha, ok. Well, lets go to Class before we're late." "Ok!" Kagome and Justin walked off together, leaving a fuming Hanyou behind. Inuyasha didn't listen to the conversation, but he didn't like another guy warming up to _his_ girl.

Kagome eventually introduced Justin to Inuyasha; But Inuyasha was far from welcoming. Kagome couldn't figure out why Inuyasha was acting this way, he was being rude and was constantly leaving her behind, He woouldn't even kiss or touch her. He wasn't acting normal, until lunch time came around.

Kagome brought Justin with her to the table and introduced him to all her friends. Inuyasha stood up and removed himself from the table and sat an empty table. Kagome quietly excused herself and walked over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, what's going on with you? All Day you have been nothing but rude and nasty to me. You won't touch, hug, kiss, or even look at me in the eyes like right now." "Why don't you go join your new Boyfriend?" "What? Inuyasha you know your my only boyfriend. you know that...why would you even think that?" "Well, whatever, I don't want to talk to you. So, please leave." Kagome was speechless that Inuyasha would really react this way. Kagome was so sad she got up quietly and left. Kagome returned to her table and tried to hide what had just happened. Sango saw past her mask and knew Inuyasha hurt and it was time to talk to Kagome.

After school, Inuyasha walked over to his car and saw Kagome following behind him, "Inuyasha, Can we talk?" "No, I don't want to talk to you." "Please, your taking this out of proportion, you know that Justin is a nice guy. But, that's it! Nothing else!" "OUT OF PROPORTION???!!! Kagome, me taking this out of Proportion is saying that it's over. Guess what? It's over. Later."

Inuyasha left a Broken-hearted Kagome standing there...as he pulled out the parking lot leaving Miroku behind and a highly pissed Sango. They all got into Kagome's Car and were silent the entire ride, until Kagome finally broke down at a stoplight. Sango was rubbing Kagome's back while Miroku was saying 'he'll regret and he'll open his eyes to what he just did.' Kagome drove them home, and promised she would be ok.

Justin witnessed everything and decided he was going to have a talk with Inuyasha tomorrow. He didn't want to be the reason Kagome lost her Boyfriend and he was determined to fix things.

* * *

The next Day, Inuyasha arrived to school usually early and saw Justin leaning against his locker. As Inuyasha arrived to his locker, Justin began to say "Listen Inuyasha, I'm new here. Kagome was being a good friend and was showing me around. What you did to her yesterday was pretty harsh and she looked heartbroken. I'm not trying to go after her, I see her as a friend; nothing more. Please apologize to Kagome, I can't bare to see her so Heart-broken. She didn't even deserve it." "Look Kid, get out of my way. Kagome got what she deserved. She should have been looking for her boyfriend. Not talking to some scrawny ass kid that thinks he can date some like her. You know, Any guy can date Kagome. She's easy, in and out." Justin couldn't believe the words Inuyasha used about Kagome. "Look Inuyasha, I'm going to ask you to take back the words you said about Kagome because they weren't necessary, nor true." "Whatcha gonna do kid? Call yo mama?" "No, But, I don't believe in violence either." "Well, sucks for you; Cause I do." "Well, I'm not going to fight you. It won't solve anything." "Yes it will, it'll get you out of my hair and leave me the hell alone."  
By then, there was a crowd, and Kagome, Sango and Miroku had walked in and migrated toward the crowd to see what was going on. When they arrived, they saw the scene and quickly fought through the crowd, to stop what was going on. Kagome was first to arrived to the center and end up between Inuyasha and Justin. "STOP! Why are you both fighting!" Inuyasha smirked and said, "Chicken shit is to pussy to fight me. Yo man is a real pussy. You sure he ain't a girl?" "First off, he's not my boyfriend. Second, he's a better person then you will ever be; and Third, big talk for a person with a small brain." Kagome grabbed Justin's hand and walked away. Inuyasha was left fuming again, but this time started talking trash about Kagome. "YO EVERYONE! did you hear Kagome be paying her clients for some? Not the other way around! She paid me to just lay her, that's the only reason she dated me!" Kagome was so Embarrassed and couldn't believe Inuyasha did that. She was glad she had her real friends that knew wasn't true.

At lunch, One of Kagome's friends Rin stood on a Table and said, "Hey Everyone! Inuyasha was a Penis the size of a PEA that's why he's talking all that Bullshit about Kagome!" The Cafeteria got quiet and Inuyasha started talking shit again. Until Kagome stood up, walked over to the Cafeteria stage and asked for the mic. "This song I heard on the Radio and it's for the person OBSESSED with me....

**So Oh Oh So Ohhh  
Will the real KH please step to the mic?  
KH- You need an KH, place to be  
KH the KH**

**All up in the blogs  
Say we met at the bar  
When I don't even know who you are  
Say we up in your house  
Sayin' I'm up in your car  
But you in LA but I'm out at Jermaine's**

**I'm up in the A- you're so so lame  
and no on here even mentions your name  
It must be the weed, it must be the E  
cuz you be poppin, hood, you get it poppin'**

**Ooh boy why you so obsessed with me?  
Boy I want to know- lyin' that you're sexin me  
when everybody knows it's clear that you're upset with me  
Ohh finally found a girl that you couldn't impress  
Last man on the earth- still couldn't get this**

**You're delusional, you're delusional  
Boy you're losing your mind  
It's confusin yo, you're confused you know  
Why you wasting your time?  
Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex  
See right through you like you're bathin' in windex**

**Ooh Ohh Ohh boy why you so obsessed with me?  
And all the ladies sing, all the girls sing  
Soo Oohhhh Soo Oohh Obsessed**

**You on your job, you hittin' hard  
Ain't gon feed you, gon' let you starve  
Graspin' for air I'm ?  
You out of breath, hope you ain't waitin  
Tellin' the world how much you miss me  
But we never were so why you trippin'  
You a mom and pop, I'm a corporation  
I'm the press conference, you a conversation**

**Ooh boy why you so obsessed with me?  
Boy I want to know- lyin' that you're sexin me  
when everybody knows it's clear that you're upset with me  
Ohh finally found a girl that you couldn't impress  
Last man on the earth- still couldn't get this**

**You're delusional, you're delusional  
Boy you're losing your mind  
It's confusin yo, you're confused you know  
Why you wasting your time?  
Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex  
See right through you like you're bathin' in windex**

**Ooh Ohh Ohh boy why you so obsessed with me?  
And all the ladies sing, all the girls sing  
Soo Oohhhh Soo Oohh Obsessed**

Kagome quietly walked off stage knowing that Inuyasha couldn't say anything to that and the entire cafeteria even faulty and staff "OHHHHHHed"  
Kikyo watched the whole show and smiled....

* * *

Why is Inuyasha acting like such a Dick?  
Why is Kikyo smiling?!

Stay Tuned!

R&R

MariBBY09


	7. Love Knocks you Down, Kagome?

***I don't own Inuyasha or Any songs used in this story!***

**Chapter 7: Love Knocks You Down...Kagome?**

* * *

The weekend came very quickly Kagome's friends had plans to attend a new club that just opened. They figured it was what Kagome needed to get Inuyasha off her mind, poor girl had been secretly mopping around. So, Rin, Sango, Ayame waited for Kagome in the morning to tell her the great news. They were all excited about it, until they saw Kagome's face; Kagome was mopping again. Kagome quickly put on a face to hide it from everyone. When Kagome approached her friends Rin spoke up "Good Morning Kagome!" Everyone followed suit, Kagome responded with a vague answer, "Hey Guys, What's up?" "We're all going to the opening of Club Midnight tonight!" "What? listen guys I know your trying to get me out the house, but I want to stay home, I wrote new songs and I want to really work on them." "I'm sure they're really good. But you can perform them at the club! While looking for HOT guys and singing!" "Yeah Kagome, Rin's right." Kagome just sighed because she knew that once everyone agreed on something it was going to happen, whether you wanted it too or not.

"What time do I have to be there?" "That's the Spirit! We'll pick you up. I'm driving your Car!" "Um No, No one is driving my Baby but me. Sorry." "Awh, Kagome why not! It's so not fair, I'm your best friend and you don't let me drive that car." "Don't get me wrong, I don't let anyone drive that car except me."

The Day went very uneventful. Kikyo knew Kagome was going to perform at Midnight and planned to out shine her and win Inuyasha back for good. Inuyasha had plans with the boys to go to Midnight that same night, Sesshomaru was even tagging along. No one was going to be ready to for what was in store for tonight.

Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Ayame left school early to go Shopping for tonight. Once they arrived in Kagome's Baby to the Mall, the went to Forever 21, Kagome found low-rise form hugging jeans with red pumps and a deep red V-neck spagetti strap shirt. Rin found a White sleeveless blouse with ruffles on top with white pumps and short skirt. Sango bought a purple shirt with black jeans and purple pumps. Ayame bought a green scoop shirt with a white short skirt and matching green pumps. Once they bought their outfits they all headed back to Kagome's house for Hair and makeup.

They all hung up their outfits in Kagome's Closet and started on each others hair. Kagome was blow drying her hair and letting it naturally curl. Sango was straighting her hair with a flat iron, Rin was doing the same as Kagome and Ayame was curling her hair with a hair curler.

Once everyone was done with Hair, they started on make-up, Kagome did mascara, eyeliner and maroon eyeshadow. Rin did shimmer eyeshodow, Sango did purple eyeliner, and Ayame did a slightly greener eyeshadow to help pop her eyes out more.

Once they were ready they headed to Kagome's Car. Meanwhile, the guys were in sesshomaru's car, Koga was with them even though Inuyasha hated him, his brother invited him so he had to hold his tongue.

* * *

Once the girls arrived to the club, they pulled up to valet and let the boy take her car. As everyone was getting out the car Sango saw Sesshomaru's Ferrari being driven out of the valet area and realized the boys were here. She needed to inform Rin, "Rin." "Yeah Sango?" "The boys are here!" "NO! Ok, don't panic...Kagome can't see him...I have an Idea, come with me.

Justin was sitting at home, wondering if there was something he could do until his cell starting ringing. "Hello?" "Hello? Is this Justin?" "Yes, Who may I ask is calling?" "It's Rin, Kagome's best friend." "Oh, Hi Rin, How are you?" "I'm good thanks for asking, Listen I need a favor... We are at Club Midnight and Kagome is going to perform, but We just found out Inuyasha and his Dick friends are here. Do you think you can come and help us make Inuyasha Jealous?" "Oh, Umm I guess..Why not.. I owe Kagome big time for what I did." "Don't worry about that, that wasn't even your fault. Just get down here as soon as possible. But dress real good." "Ok, see ya soon." Justin was suddenly excited to help Kagome get her life back in order, He messed it up and was determined to fix it.

Justin arrived to the club 30 minutes after he got off the phone with Rin. As soon as he walked in, he found Rin. Rin spotted just and she dragged Ayame along with her, to greet him. " Hey Justin, Thanks so much for doing this for us. Kagome really needs to get Inuyasha off her mind tonight, or atleast get him back tonight." "Yes, your right. Where is she?" "She's actually getting ready to go on stage, Sango would have been with me, but Kagome needed her back stage. We want you in the front row so she has a perfect view of you when she walks out. ok?" "Ok." "Well, we have to go check on her. She has us backing her up on a song so we need to warm up. See you after the show though. Ok?" "Ok! Good Luck!" "Thanks!" Rin grabbed Ayame and ran off once again.

The boys were in the club when Koga swore he caught a glimpse of Ayame and Rin running off towards the stage. He decided to keep it to himself and had the guys migrate towards the stage. Kagome was in the back drinking tons of water and warming up, as well as the girls. Once they were ready, they signaled the stage guy, they received their mics and got ready for the introduction. "Hey Everyone!!!! How are you guys doing tonight?!?!?!" The Crowd got wild, "That's good, well, we have a very special performance this evening, Please put your voices and hands together for Miss Kagome Higurashi and her friends!!!" "Once they heard that they walked out to the stage. Inuyasha wide-eyed when he heard Kagome's name. When he saw Kagome, lil Inuyasha jumped a bit; all the boys got the same feeling.

Kagome walked up to the center of the stage and started talking, "Hey everyone! Thank you for having me tonight, real quick before we start this show I want to introduce my best friends, which I wouldn't be on this stage or even singing thanks to them. The girl in white is Rin, the girl in purple is Sango, the girl in green is Ayame and I'm Kagome, in red!" The first song we're going to sing is called "He said, She said"

**Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh and  
He got what he needs to impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question chicks like oh.**

**Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic  
She's got everything you can't pass it _[dirty version: "She's blowing your mind with her asset"]_  
So Jessica Alba fantastic,  
Instant classic boys like oh.**

**_[Pre-chorus (dirty version):]_  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.**

**_[Pre-chorus (clean version):]_  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us chilling like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us chilling like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.**

**_[Chorus:]_  
He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you've been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they  
He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they**

**Boy actin' as if there's no pressure  
He do everything to get with her  
He say anything to convince her.  
Money spent to diamonds send her**

**Girl playin' it cool but she's with it  
She lovin' the fact that she's gifted  
Everything he do she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked lovin' like oh.**

_**[Pre-chorus]**_

_**[Chorus]**_

**One day with you, boy just one day with you,  
All the things we could do,  
Every day I think of**

**Being with you  
no one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we'd just get together**

_**[Pre-chorus]**_

**Uh, what you waitin' for?**

_**[Chorus]**_

**You're gonna like it  
You're gonna want it  
You're gonna like it  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
You're gonna like it  
You're gonna want it  
You're gonna like it  
We don't need no more that he said she said.**

**"The next song we're going to sing, which is the final song they were perform with me, is a song I recently wrote. It's kinda of personal, tell me what you think? It's called 'Falling Down' "**

**Oh-oh oooh ooh-ooh-ooh You walk and talk like you're some new sensation You move in circles you don't need an invitation You spent your money you can't get no satisfaction You play it right so you can get the right reaction It won't be long my darling, Pick up the phone, nobody's on it. Where are your friends now, baby? Aren't they the ones supposed to be there for Chorus You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round. You, you're falling down, now which? look all around. You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around. You're falling down, falling down (Falling down, you're falling down, falling down) Without a place when you're lookin' in the mirror The truth is blurry but the lies are gettin' clearer You're eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic You gave me roses but they're all just made of plastic It won't be long my darling Pick up the phone, nobody's on it Where are your friends now, baby? Aren't they the ones supposed to be there for Chorus You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round. You, you're falling down, now which? look all around. You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around. You're falling down, falling down Laugh/Smile for the camera everybody's looking at ya Smile for the camera if they're all about to trash you. Smile for the camera (camera, camera) Smile for the camera, who's gonna catch you? You (you) Chorus You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round. You, you're falling down, now which? look all around. You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around. You're falling down, falling down Smile for the camera everybody's looking at you, Smile for the camera if they're all about to trash you**

**The crowd went crazy, the girls walked off stage except Kagome. "Thanks girls! Please give them a hand." The audience went wild for them. "Ok, so this next song is a song reflecting what happened to me recently. Love sucks...Please remember to never hate, it's a wasteful emotion. This song is called 'It's alright, It's ok."**

**You told me  
there's no need  
To talk it out  
Cause its too late  
To proceed  
And slowly  
I took your words**

**No looking back  
I wont regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say**

**It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry**

**You played me  
Betrayed me  
Your love was nothing but a game  
Portrait a role  
You took control, I  
I couldn't help but fall  
So deep  
But now I see things clear**

**It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry**

**Don't waist you fiction tears on me  
Just save them for someone in need  
It's Way to late  
I'm closing the door**

**It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry**

**It's Alright, OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
No matter what you say  
It's Alright, OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
I won't be sorry**

**After that song Inuyasha realized he was wrong and had to apologize and get his girl back. Kagome smiled and said "I have one more song left, it sort of contradicts the last song I just sang, but somtimes you can't help but be in love...No matter how much wrong they do to you. It's called 'Love Knocks you Down' " "Also, please welcome Kanye West and Neyo, they are helping me with this last song!"**

**Kagome Higurashi:]  
Heh... not again...  
Oh... this ain't supposed to happen to me...**

**_[Kanye West:]_  
Keep rockin', and keep knockin'  
Whether you Louis Vouiton-ed up or Reebok-in'  
You see the hate, that they're servin' on a platter  
So what we gon' have - desert or disaster?**

**_[Kagome Higurashi:]_  
I never thought I'd... be in love like this  
When I look at you my mind goes on a trip  
And you came in... and knocked me on my face  
Feels like in I'm a race  
But I... already won first place**

**I never thought I'd... fall for you as hard as I did  
(As hard as I did, yeah)  
You got me thinkin' about our life, house and kids (yeah)  
Every morning I look at you and smile  
Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down... knocked me down**

**_[Chorus:]_  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)**

**_[Ne-Yo:]_  
I've never thought I  
Would hear myself say (ooh)  
Ya'll gon head  
I think I'm gonna kick it with my girl today (Kick it with my girl today)  
I used to be commander and chief  
Of my pimp ship flyin' high (flyin' high)  
Til I met this pretty little missle, that shot me out the sky (oh shot me out the sky)**

**(Hey) Till now I'm crashing, I don't know how it happened  
But I know it feels so damn good  
Said if I could go back, and make it happen faster  
Don't you know I would baby if I could  
Miss independent (oh, to the fullest), the load never to much, she helping me pull it  
She shot the bullet that ended that life  
I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight**

**_[Chorus:]_  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)**

**_[Kanye West:]_  
Tell me now can you make it past your caspers  
So we can finally fly off into NASA  
You was always the cheerleader of my dreams to  
Seem to only date the head of football teams  
And I was the class clown that, always kept you laughin'  
We, were never meant to be baby we just happened  
So please, don't mess up the trick... hey young world I'm the new slick rick  
They say I move too quick, but we can't let the moment pass us  
Let the hourglass pass right into ashes  
Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses  
So I wrote this love letter right before my classes  
How could a goddess have asked someone that's only average  
For advice  
O.M.G, you listen to that, bitch?  
Whoa it's me  
Baby this is tragic  
Cause we had it, we was magic**

**I was flyin', now I'm crashin'  
This is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson  
Now I'm mad, real mad, Joe jackson  
You should leave your boyfriend now, I'm a ask him**

**_[Kagome Higurashi:]_  
So I gotta put the good with the bad, happy and the sad  
So I'll bring a better future than I had in the past  
Oh Cause, I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did  
I don't wanna fall back on my face again  
Whoaa, whoaaa  
I'll admit it, I I was scared to answer loves call  
Whoaa, whoaaa  
And if it hits better make it worth the fall**

**(When it comes around)**

**_[Chorus:]_  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)**

**Won't see it coming when it happens  
But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now  
You see when love come and knocks you down (oh)**

**Won't see it coming when it happens  
But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now  
You see when love comes and knocks you down (yeah)  
**

**

* * *

**

Everyone went crazy, Kagome thanked Kanye and Neyo as they stepped off stage. They were having a concert next weekend and asked her if she would be the opening. "Oh My Gosh, Are you serious?! Yes, I would be honored." "Great, see you next weekend. you'll get pick up by a limo, they exchanged numbers and went separate ways. Kagome found her friends and told them the good news. Justin walked up to where Kagome was standing, "Hey Kagome." "Oh, Hey Justin! I saw you from stage, what'd you think?" " I think your the best singer I have ever heard, honestly." Kagome started blushing, "Thanks Justin, that's so sweet." "Well, it's the truth." Inuyasha was walking around looking around when he noticed he was alone. So, he started looking for his friends and brother. Sesshomaru, Koga and Miroku had left Inuyasha to go talk to Kagome's friends. Sesshomaru was interested in Rin, Miroku in Sango and Koga in Ayame. The girls noticed the boy coming and started smiliing to each other. "Hey Boys! we didn't even know you were here!" Kagome got worried Inuyasha was here. but, it was strange he wasn't with them, so she relaxed a little.

Rin introduced herself to sesshomaru and he asked her to Dance, Koga asked Ayame to Dance, Miroku asked Sango to Dance as well. Justin saw this happening and asked Kagome for a Dance. Kagome said yes with a sincere smile on her face. Inuyasha finally spotted his friends and brother with Kagome's friends and Justin was Dancing was Kagome. Inuyasha became infuriated, just then some random girl came out of no where and start massaging him. Inuyasha didn't like it at all, so he got up and walked away.

Kagome enjoyed dancing with Justin,, but wanted it to be Inuyasha holding her, so carefully and protectively. Eventually it got late and everyone had to go home. Everyone exchanged numbers before leaving and unfortunately Kagome didn't see Inuyasha that night. Kikyo was a no show, she was home sick with the Flu, and her mom wouldn't let her leave the house.

* * *

**Why Didn't Inuyasha go up to Kagome?**

**Will Kagome ever get her Knight in Shining Armor back? **

**Stay Tuned for another Chapter of 'You Belong with Me!"**

**I would like 10 Reviews Before I post another Chapter..**

**That's Fair right? I gotta know if this is a good story or not...**

**I like it, But the question is Do you?!**

**Thank you!**

***MariBBy09**


	8. Kagome's First Concert, and Threat?

Hey Guys!  
Sorry it took so long to post!  
i have been so busy with school that I have been missing out on checking my emails.

Thank you guys for the support. I appreciate it so much.

Well, Here's the next chapter with out further due!

**Chapter 8: Kagome's First Concert and Threat?**

* * *

Kagome woke up early knowing that today was the day she practiced with the dance team, and Justin was going to try out.

She was also going to perform in Kanye and NeYo's concert; she had received 10 free tickets for her friends and family.

Sango, Miroku, Rin, Ayame, Souta, Kohaku, Kagome's Mom, Sesshomaru, Koga received a ticket to attend. Kagome gave an extra ticket to Miroku, hoping that Inuyasha would come support her. Miroku walked over to Inuyasha's house that day to give Inuyasha his ticket, knowing this was something Kagome wanted very much. Miroku knocked on the door, and soon enough Inuyasha opened the door, "Miroku, What are you doing here?" "I came to talk to you man. Can I come in?" "Oh yeah man, come in." Inuyasha was a bit surprised to see Miroku come to his house, Inuyasha walked in over to his couch and the started talking. "Inuyasha, I hope you are aware that Kagome is have a concert tonight. She wants you there, whether or not she says it, she misses you; and I know you miss her as well." "I know man, I miss her alot. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. Pretty soon i'm going to be at her front door begging her to take me back. " "As it should be, look I didn' t come here to knock you down. I came here to tell you that it's ok that you messed up, it's life. But now you gotta make up in a big way." "I know, but I don't know how to." "You can show up and be the biggest fan you can be." "Alright man. I'll do it. I want her back." "Ok, well get ready, we're leaving at 6:30 pm." "Ok man, I'll drive." "ok."

Miroku left Inuyasha's house and called Sango informing her Inuyasha would be coming tonight.

Kagome and Sango ended practice early and headed to the arena where the concert was being held, in an effort to get warmed up well before the concert. As soon as Kagome and Sango arrived, they were bombarded with hair, makeup and wardrobe. Kagome was wearing black skinny jeans, black pumps and a off the shoulder shirt with silver writing and glitter; they curled Kagome's Hair they put glitter mascara, purple eyeliner and body shimmer. Sango was wearing a beige skirt with a white button up shirt with white pumps; the waved up her hair, black mascara, purple eyeliner and body shimmer.

Sango and Kagome rehearsed on stage before the show, so they know to watch out for the Dancers. They were confident about having a good show, Kagome even rehearsed with Kanye and NeYo once.

Once Rehearsal was over they returned back stage to warming up, during that time, the crowd started entering the arena. Once they were ready Kagome and Sango stepped out to the Stage. Although Sango was singing only two songs during the entire Concert, She didn't mind, she rather manage Kagome than have someone else try and manage for her. Plus, she didn't take singing seriously, she loved it but never considered it for a profession.

The Crowd went wild when Kagome stepped out on stage with Sango; Miroku and Inuyasha both started drooling when they saw them, along with other guys.

"Good Evening, I'm Kagome." "Hello, I'm Sango." Then they said in unison "Thank you so much for having us, We hope you enjoy the show!"

The band got on stage and Sango went to each end of the stage to start off the Concert. Kagome started talking "This First song is one of my personal songs, I wrote, edited, everything. Hope you enjoy, it features my Best Friend Sango! It's called Get Back."

(I'm too lazy to put lyrics...Sorry! Put song on and listen to it.) During the Song, Kagome and Sango sang their hearts out. Sango was happy to be singing with her Best Friend, Miroku and Inuyasha were Drooling, literally. Kagome started Dancing around the stage and danced with the Dancers. The song ended and Kagome bid Sango a small farewell, winked at her because only they knew that she was going to sing again later. "How are you guys doing tonight?!" The crowd went crazy, "That's good! I love hearing that! Wasn't Sango amazing?! Ah Man, I love her, she's basically my sister! My next song is called 'Too little Too late' This goes out to the girls that have loved someone and had their heart absolutely Crushed. (You can Youtube it!)

Kagome was actually tearing by the end of the song, she looked directly at Inuyasha and she saw the remorse in his eyes. Kagome looked away before anyone would see who that song was directed towards.  
"The next song is called 'It's alright, It's ok'" This song reflects how someone can let you go, but you have to be stronger and let them go. During the song, Kagome wanted to march up to Inuyasha and kiss him, tell him she forgave him, that she just wanted him back. But, she knew she had to be stonger. Inuyasha felt more detemined to win back Kagome, he couldn't sleep and when he did, he had dreams of her being his wife. The thought of that made him feel like the luckiest man on earth, it made him more determined to make sure she was his.

This is next song is called 'Tell me something I don't know'. Not much to this song, A party I attended inspired it. Kagome danced around, and enjoyed her time on stage. Once the song finished she gave her thanks and that this song would be her last, She introduced Kanye west and NeYo on Stage, she also re-introduced Sango. "This song is called 'Knock you down' Kagome sang the song with complete joy, Sango enjoyed herself and danced on stage with Kagome like crazy. Once the song ended, they bid their farewells, ran back stage; the stage crew took the microphones, earpieces. Kagome and Sango walked to the dressing room, and Kagome found Red roses sitting on her desk. She read the card, from Inuyasha. Kagome was so happy Inuyasha came, she apologized in the card and he would be waiting for her after the concert. An hour later the Concert ended, a security guard brought Kagome a bouquet of lilies, with a card, from Kikyo. 'Kagome, you did a really shitty job out there. If you don't want anything happening to your precious Inuyasha you will stay away, I have someone monitoring him and he will get hurt. Remember, his health is in your hands.' Kagome gasped and was sad that she couldn't talk to Inuyasha.

Sand read the note and devised a way, Kagome and Inuyasha could meet. After the Concert, Kagome met up with her Family. Sango had Miroku and Inuyasha escorted backstage so they could talk to the head security guy. sango explained the situation and made a plan to make sure Kikyo wouldn't harm Kagome nor Inuyasha. Inuyasha planned to take Kikyo to court for the threat against his life to Kagome, because he could do that.


	9. Italy, The Competition & Surprises!

_Hey Everyone!  
I'm so Glad you guys are enjoying my story!  
Truth be told, so am I! haha.  
This Chapter is going to be a bit long. I think there will be one more chapter than the story is over.  
I thinking about starting another one. What do you think? Keep Reviewing it! I love IT!_

Sorry it took so0o0o0o0o long to post this Chapter, I got Major writersblock, plus I have Tons of HW...so yeah...lol

Sorry if you hate me! I hope you don't!

**Diamond369 and rockgirlyrock**: Thanks so much for Reviewing my last Chapter!

Back to the Story! :D

**Chapter 9: Will There be a Change?**

* * *

Kagome sat in her room, thinking about all the events that had happened last night. She was sad that Inuyasha didn't come up to her, she didn't know why he didn't, but hse was grateful that he showed up. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was making phone calls left and right, talking to attorneys about the note Kikyo sent Kagome and that he wanted protection and no one to know about it, they quickly agreed because you don't mess with Inutashio's Sons, that is, if you don't want to die. Inuyasha ended up getting secret agents to keep an eye on Kagome and him, but from a far so no one will notice.

Sango never told Kagome about what happened back stage, she didn't want to worry her and plus it would make it easier for Kikyo to figure out what happened. Inuyasha was home making phone calls left and right, just then his doorbell rang, it was his attorney, he showed his attorney the note Kikyo left for Kagome and wanted to get a restraining order on Kikyo for Kagome and him. Kikyo was to stay 150 feet away from them. Inuyasha was proud of himself, now he started talking to his attorney about taking Kikyo to court for sending threatening messages to Kagome, and threatening his life. Inuyasha told him to start processing the papers but don't complete them, he wanted to find out all of Kikyo's accomplices. Inuyasha called in the best private investigater he knew; He told the PI that it was important to find out who the accomplices were and what Kikyo was up too. Of Course, Inuyasha paid him generously, as well as his attorney; He wanted to know everything that was going on before he made a move to put Kikyo and her flunkies in Jail.

Outside Inuyasha's house was a spy, watching everything he was doing, unfortunately, a security guard caught them and dragged them inside, it sucks for Kikyo because anyone of her people that tried to get information, got the same treatment. They were thrown out; the Security guards were being so attentive because just like the PI and Attorney they were getting paid VERY well, for around the clock protection, plus Inuyasha was being very nice to them (that's a first..lmao.) and was providing them with food, drinks, rides home if they were off the clock. That was also the case for Kagome's house, everyone in her household knew except for Kagome. Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to freak out or get worried about it.

Kagome was getting out her bathroom when her phone started to go off, the ringtone 'Knock you down' went off she knew it was Inuyasha. So, she decided to answer, "Hello?" "Hi Kagome, It's Inuyasha, I know you probably want nothing to do with me, but I need you to listen to me for a couple of minutes, please." "Ok Inuyasha, what is it?" "I know you are leaving for Italy in a couple of Days and I want to make it up to you before leave." "How do you plan to do that?" "Well, I could make you dinner at my house, and after dinner we could watch a movie or go for a swim?" Kagome pondered on whether she should or not. "I don't know Inuyasha" Then Suddenly Kagome remember the night of the concert. "Actually I can't...I can't do anything with you. Sorry." You could hear the sadness in Kagome's voice. "Kagome, I know about Kikyo's threat to you, don't worry about it, she won't do anything to you. I'll have my driver pick you up, ok?" "Inuyasha, I don't want anything to happen to you" "Nothing will happen to either of us, I promise. " "Ok Inuyasha, I'll go." "Great! My driver will pick you up in an hour." "Ok, see you then."

Once Kagome hung up, she was excited to see him, he always protected her, she felt protected in his arms and couldn't wait until she was in his arms. She started to get herself ready, she curled her hair, put on capri's with a white shirt from max rave that said 'please, don't stop the music'. Once she was ready, she heard her front door; she ran down stairs told her mom that she was going to eat with Inuyasha, her mother waved her off as she closed the door behind her.

Kagome arrived at Inuyasha's house in a matter of minutes, and as she pulled in, she noticed the increase in security. Something must have happened, she was curious as to why there were so many guards.

As soon as Kagome reached the front door, Inuyasha opened it and allowed her in. "Hey Kagome, I'm so glad you could make it, I really have a lot to talk to you about." "Umm, yea. We do. You can start then." "Ok, Look Kagome, I'm really sorry for hurting you, for talking about you and most of all breaking you're heart. I know, that this may not seem like a good apology but, I really am sorry, and if somewhere in you're heart you can find it to forgive me and give me a second chance I swear, No, I promise you not to let you down or hurt you ever again." "Um, Wow, that was some apology, did you have one of your maids write it? Or did you pay someone? I find it hard t believe any of it, when not too long ago, you had to no problem at all, spreading rumors, hurting my feelings; Let me ask you something Inuyasha? Am I a toy to you? Just a little doll you can leave hanging around until you find use for again?" "NO! Not at all, I know I messed up big time, Please give me a second Chance, I promise not to let it happen again." "Inuyasha, I really don't know; What happens when I'm talking to a guy Friend? Or If i'm just walking out of class with Justin? Are you going to get mad over-react and break up with me all over again? I don't think my heart could handle that...." "Kagome, You know I have Anger problems, and I will work on them, just please give me a chance to make it up to you. I promise you won't regret." Kagome thought about it, all she wanted was to be with him again, she could never be upset with him long, and she absolutely hated it, she could never be mad at anymore for long; it wasn't her nature to purely hate anyone, no matter how much wrong they have done to her. With that thought resting in her mind, she sighed and said, "Ok Inuyasha, One Chance." "OH Thank God, Thank you so much Kagome, I promise you won't regret it!" Then Inuyasha quickly kissed her, Kagome couldn't help but blush. Inuyasha was so happy in his mind, heart and soul; he left like he was where he was supposed to be. "Ok, so i'm going to cook you something to eat, just so you know I follow receipes, I don't make my own." Kagome couldn't help but smile at how Inuyasha was being to happy and sincere with her, to her, he sounded like he won the Grand prize. In Inuyasha's mind he felt exactly that way.

So, after Kagome and Inuyasah ate, they sat down and watched Zombieland; Kagome was laughing the entire time. Pretty soon it was time to go, neither of them wanting to separate. As Inuyasha walked Kagome to the door, Kagome asked about the increase in security, "I increased my security for a threat that was made against me. Kagome....I know about the threat Kikyo made against you, trust me she won't hurt either of us. Neither will she know; I am taking her to court tomorrow, she will get locked up and we can be together freely without having to worry about our safety". Inuyasha gave Kagome a goodbye kiss, got in the car and left.

Kagome went home thinking about how happy she was to have Inuyasha back in her life, she was happy that he belonged to her again. For the first time in a long time, Kagome went to bed and knocked out almost immediately.

* * *

The weekend of Dance Championships came by very quick, Kagome got back into the routine of having Inuyasha by her side. True to his word, Inuyasha worked on his anger problems, Inuyasha and Justin became friends. Sango planned on staying at Kagome's house the night of the flight, so that way one person can drop both off. Inuyasha and Miroku were going to Italy for the competitions with the girls. The Dance Team had to be checked in by 5:30 am, since it was international flight the airline required you to be there an hour and a half before the flight, the plane didn't take off until 7am. The entire Dance Team checked in on time and met up with Kagome and Sango, since they had an hour and a half of waiting, almost everyone went to sleep, some went to grab a bite to eat. The Entire Dance team was sitting in First class, courtesy of Inuyasha. Once everyone was settled in the boarding area, Kagome fell asleep in Inuyasha's lap; Sango did the same in Miroku's lap, except he didn't try anything, partially because he actually wanted to let Sango rest, she had a long trip and he was determined to make it the best one with him.

Inuyasha already had the gears in his brain turning, for places where he could take Kagome. He wanted to take Kagome out to a restaurant, then to a club to dance; afterwards walk around, surprise her, then return to the hotel they were staying at. (hmmm what's the surprise??!!!)

Once the plane landed, the team went to Kempinski Giardino di Costanza, 5 star luxury hotel; thanks to Inuyasha, Beautiful views, gorgeous rooms. Inuyasha got a suite for him and Kagome, then another for Miroku and Sango. The rest of the team got great rooms, so no one complained, free room service, also by Inuyasha. [What a man will do for his woman... ;)] Once everyone settled into their rooms, Miroku and Inuyasha took out the entire dance team out to a nice dinner. After dinner, everyone returned to the hotel and headed to bed early, tomorrow was going to be a long day for the dance team, Inuyasha and Miroku brought Breakfast to their girls and excused themselves for the morning. There was something they had to do, but assured them that they would be back at the hotel for the prelims. (that is where the competition is.. i'm not really creative.. sorry!) Inuyasha and Miroku went to a Jewelry store, looking for rings.. (!!!!) Yes, they planned on proposing to them while in Italy.

Inuyasha and Miroku went to the same store. Inuyasha picked out a white diamond ring with 3 diamonds, 1 huge one in the middle and 2 on each side, slightly smaller. He had the ring engraved, _'Baby, I love you forever and always.-Inuyasha'_ Miroku bought Sango a ring that was one huge Diamond, with a gold band. He also had the ring engraved, saying '_Baby, I'll always and forever be yours. -Miroku' _Once they made their purchases, they returned to the Hotel in time to put on the new shirts they had made, Inuyasha's shirt said "My Kagome will Dance her Body into your soul, to bad she's mine! :P" Miroku's shirt said "Fair Warning: Sango can Dance 'till her body drops, but i'm only allowed to Catch her, and Trust me, I never let her Fall. ;P"

The Day of the competition, the Dance team woke up early for run around the hotel, stretched and practiced their routines.

Kagome and Sango were preparing for the competition. The nerves were starting to get to them, they knew that they had to be calm. If it's ment for them to win, it'll win. They checked in at the competitors table, and that's when the nerves kicked full gear. So, to calm the nerves, the entire team gave each other massages. (nice.)

The Dance team went on last because of total rank in the world. (They had the highest score && so, were put last... No pressure! haha.)  
Fortunately, that gave the team the most time to practice and relax a bit.

Prelims came and went, it was now the Shikon High Dancers on stage. They danced to Kagome's song "Tell me something I don't know".

They received.......................................................................

10's across the board!!! (WOO HOO!) They started jumping up and down hugging each other, and one of the Judges spoke up, "Well Done Ladies, however, please remember you haven't won yet. Now, you put finishing touches on your routine and make them sparkle. We will see you in Finals, Thank you." The Girls thanked the Judges and walked off, they were so happy, they called their family members, informing them the good news. They all went to bed early, because they were exhausted, and finals would be tomorrow night. They needed all the rest they could get. Kagome talked to Inuyasha for a bit before she fell asleep in his arms. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep right behind her, tomorrow was going to be a Huge day for all of them.

* * *

The next day, went by really fast, the team was getting ready. Inuyasha was calming Kagome's nerves, while Miroku was calming Sango. Both Inuyasha and Miroku had another set of personalized shirts. The shirts were more basic, they included the team. Inuyasha and Miroku were nervous because tonight would be the Marking of a New beginning for them.

Once the Announcer called them to the stage, Inuyasha kissed Kagome and she instantly calmed down; Sango was the same.  
All in all, the Dance team had a Fantastic show.

Miroku proposed to Sango on stage, and she immediately accepted, and kissed him.

Inuyasha planned something a bit more romantic, meaning he was going to drag poor tired Kagome out for a walk. After everyone was settled in their rooms, Inuyasha took Kagome for a walk, he took her to a park with a lot of trees and surrounding the sidewalks. It was a quiet, nice night, Inuyasha decided to talk, "Kagome, I have something to ask you, and i'm not sure how you will take it." "what is it Inuyasha? You know you can tell me anything." "Well, take a seat on this bench." "okay... What is it that you needed to ask me?" Inuyasha started to kneel and Kagome's eyes got wide, but she never said a word... Inuyasha pulled out the ring and said "Kagome higurashi? Will you Marry me? I love you to death and I don't want anyone else to have you except me."

* * *

OMGSH!!!! What will Kagome Say???!!!!

I know it's been forever!

I'm working on it! i Promise!

Read && Review!

-_Maribby09_


	10. Home Finally, & Wedding Planning!

_Hello My Fellow Readers!!!_

_I know it's been a WHILE since I have posted a chapter.  
For some reason I haven't been able to login on my laptop...  
Only on my Celly, But I couldn't read where I was on my story to try and continue or edit._

_Happy New Year!!! Merry Christmas!!! _

_I hope you all got what you wanted! I know I got some good reading materials!_

* * *

Kagome was speechless, her heart was pounding at 100 mph. But, at that moment she did the only thing her heart would allow her to do. "YESSS!!!!" She jumped on him, and started kissing him. She felt like the luckiest woman on earth. Inuyasha felt like the luckiest man.

They returned to the hotel hand-in-hand, happy as could be. Kagome snuggled up into his arms as she went to bed, and almost immediately knocked out; but wore a Smile on her face. Inuyasha fell asleep, happy knowing that She vowed to be his, and that was the happiest he had been, all his life.

* * *

Following Morning The Dance Team found out the won First Place. Kagome and Sango were so proud of the Dance Team that they got them a gig at Kagome's first concert when they returned to home.

Miroku and Inuyasha had a limo, Pick the Dance Team and themselves from the airport, to their homes, Sango and Kagome kept the large trophy, but the rest of the team received medals as well.

Kagome and Sango were dropped off at their homes and the boys to theirs to inform their Families of everything that happened in Italy.

* * *

As soon as Kagome walked in, she was bombard with hugs and kisses from her mother. Souta and Her Grandfather right behind her; Kagome was happy to be home, she was proudly wearing her engagement ring, although her Family had yet to notice. "Kagome Honey!! You're home!!! I was so worried!! How did it go?? What did you place?? How was Italy??? oh my goodness, if I act this when your gone to Italy for a competition, imagine College!!" "haha, I missed you too Mom. Yes, Italy was AMAZING! We got First Place!!! which reminds me, I have to tell you something important." "Oh REally!!! Congratuations Honey! I'm so Proud of you! What is it that you need to tell me?" "Well, actually its something I have to tell you all. But, first let me greet Souta and Grandpa, they are looking stiff." "Oh of course, haha, I'll carry your belongings to your room, and once I come back down, you can tell us all together." "Alright mom." Souta stepped up to greet Kagome. ALthough he won't admit, he missed Kagome very much. "Hey Sis! Congrats about Italy! Welcome home!" as he hugged his sister. "Thanks squirt, good to be home." Her Grand father came up to her after she was finished greeting her little brother. "Hey Gramps, Hope you didn't miss me too much! haha." "Yes, we all missed you very much, glad your home though." Soon her mother came back down, and they all sat on the couch while Kagome began to speak, "Italy was amazing and Inuyasha came with me. Well, after we performed for finals, Miroku proposed to Sango, and she accepted, Inuyasha made me go for a walk, once we arrived to a bench, Inuyasha proposed, and I said Yes!" Kagome prompted with showing her ring. Everyone was quiet for a good while, until her mother jumped up and starting congratuating her.

Kagome was happy her mother was taking this very well, she only started pondering how everyone else was fairing out. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts, when her mother started asking her questions, "When is the wedding? May I help? Oh, this is so exciting!" "Mom, I haven't gotten that far yet. I want to make sure the soon-to-be in-laws get along first." "Oh YES! Why don't we go to Kobe's Japanese steakhouse for dinner tonight and invite them?" "Oh, that would be a great idea! We could invite Miroku and Sango's Families as well!" "Oh yes! I have to call to make reservations! I will prepare everything for tonight, you go and take a nap, you've had a long plane ride and i'm sure you are exhausted." "Well, I guess I'm a little tired, but wake me up so I can shower before we leave!" "Okay Dear! Leave everything to Mama, everything will be Fabulous!"

Kagome walked to her room, as surprisingly enough, as soon as she hit her pillow, she knocked out. As soon as Kagome fell asleep, Kagome's mom went on Fire, she picked up a phone and started dialing Kobe's to make reservations, and looking up bridal gowns for Kagome and Sango.

* * *

Sango walked into her house, and her butler took her bags and she was shortly greeted by her Father and Kohaku. "Hey boys, how are you guys? Did you miss me? I have some amazing news!" Her Father walked up to embrace his daughter, "Sango sweetheart, Kagome's mother just called informing me that we will be dining with them tonight at Kobe's Steakhouse, as a celebration, I couldn't really say no, she didn't really let me talk, she was much to excited and caught up, I simply said yes, we would be there, I hope that doesn't bother you, Kagome will be there." _Kagome must have finished telling her mother, about Italy...._ sango thought to herself. "That's Fantastic, because that actually ties in with what I have to tell you." "What is it sweetie?" "Well, first off, We got first place!!" "That is Amazing! Congratuations sweetheart!" "Thank you! And also, I'm engaged." "..........." Sango started watching for signs of a heart attack, he wasn't moving, blinking, or breathing for that matter, she counted down, her father reacted to this when receiveing big news, but longer than usual for this... "Dad?? You okay? Hello??" Her father finally came too, from what it seemed like, "Sango! How can you do this to me!! I don't know this young man!! How can you just go and be so irresponsible!" "Dad, relax, You do know him, It's Miroku, remember?" "Miroku?? well, I guess that's okay... well, go get some sleep sweetpea, i'll make your woken up before we leave so you have time to ready yourself. okay?" Okay, Thanks Dad." Sango got to her room and knocked out after five minutes.

* * *

Miroku arrived home, his guardian, moushin was eating crackers by the kitchen. Moushin greeted Miroku and had a small conversation, "Welcome home Miroku, How was your trip? I am trying to sober up, Kagome's Mother called, informing me that we will joining them for dinner tonight at Kobe's steakhouse. I hope that doesn't bother you." "Thank You Moushin, no that is not a problem, my trip was Fantastic, thank you for asking. Actually, I proposed to Sango after her performance." "Oh my, how did that go?" "Very well, actually, she accepted!" "Congratuations!" "Thank you, I will go unpack and rest a bit, before we need to leave. " "Okay then" Miroku brought up his bags to his room, unpacked, then fell asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into his house, being greeted by his Mother, "Inuyasha! You're home! Thank Goodness! I was beginning to worry!" "Haha, Don't mom, I'm home now, aren't I?" "Yes, but I still worry! So, How was Italy?? What did the Dance Team place?" "Italy was an unforgettable place, the Dance team place First." "Oh my Goodness! Thats amazing! I hear the phone ringing, I going to answer that, why don't give Henry (the Butler) your bags, so they can be unpacked and stored away." "Okay mom, Hey Henry, how are you doing today?" "Hello Master Takahashi, I am very well, thank you for asking." "How many times do I have to ask you to call me Inuyasha?" "Once more as always, sir." "Haha, alright then, Mr. Henry. haha. Thank you for taking my bags." Once Henry walked away, Inuyasha's mother walked back into the room with a huge smile on her face, "Inuyasha Takahashi, is there something you need to tell me? Kagome's mother just called informing me that we will dining with them at Kobe's Steakhouse tonight as a Celebration, not that I could say no, sorry sweetie, but we are going!" "Yes, actually while I was in Italy I proposed to Kagome, and she accepted!" "Oh Sweetie!! I am so Happy for you! Kagome is such a sweet girl too! Oh goodness, when is the wedding? do you think Kagome will let me be a part of the planning process?" "Ma, relax, we havent talked about the wedding yet, and I don't think she would mind, but, I would talk to her about before making assumptions." "Yes, your absolutely right dear, go get some sleep before the dinner, I will inform your Father and Brother." "Okay Mom."

* * *

_Okay, Not that lonnngggg. But I am already writing the final chapter._

_Yes, the next chapter will be ubbberrrr long...._

_I have another story in the works already..._

_Chapters already in place. I haven't thought of a title yet. _

_Review Please!! I know it's been foreverrr, but I need to know that I still have people reading this story!_

_Thanks soooo Much!_

_(Maribby09) 3 :)_


	11. Prom Night!

_Okay, Read A/n: at the end for Surprise! :)_

_Chapter 11: Prom Night_

* * *

Kagome and Sango returned to school as if nothing had changed, besides the HUGE rocks they had sitting on their finger! Yes, the entire school knew by the end of the day, most of the students were happy for them, everyone knew it was bound to happen.

Kagome and Sango agreed on going to the mall after school to go shopping for prom dresses, they agreed they would start talking wedding details as well. During lunch, the gang sat outside on the patio, it was such a nice cool day, they wanted to enjoy it. Kagome and Sango were eating their lunch across each other when the fiance's came with their lunch to sit with them. "Hey Baby" said Inuyasha to Kagome. She turned to face him, smiled and pecked him on the lips quickly before returning to her lunch. Sango did the same to Miroku. Although, Inuyasha was a bit peeved at the fact that Kagome didn't give him a "Kiss". She didn't like attracting attention to herself, only when needed though.

"So ladies, what are our plans after school?" said Miroku; Kagome spoke up at that point and said, "Sango and I are going to go prom shopping, while discussing the Weddings." "You make it sound like we aren't going to be there!" said Inuyasha. "That's because you aren't, You both aren't allowed to see the dresses until prom, that goes for the wedding as well." "Babe are you serious?! Aren't we supposed to like, match?" "Yes we are, we are going to take you guys to get fitted for tuxs and get the colors exactly right, once we decide on the color." Inuyasha pouted, and Kagome kissed him fully on the lips to relax him. He calmed down, knowing that the conversation was over, for now.

They spoke for a bit longer, until the end of lunch, the girls were allowed to leave campus, something about being the best dancers in the world, they were allowed to leave. Kagome and Sango arrived to the mall early, and got a lot of selection for prom dresses. They started grabbing dresses they liked and tried them on for each other. Kagome tried on a crimson red, sweetheart neckline ; dress, that flowed to the floor, beaded on the top part of the dress, while the lower part was silk and flowed out (kinda like cinderella;.) Sango and Kagome loved it, Kagome already knew what makeup and how her hair was going to be. Sango tried on a violet purple V-neck dress that flowed straight down. They purchased their gowns and headed home, Kagome invited Sango to sleep over that night, so she dropped Sango home so she could pack, and so Kagome could prepare for Sango's arrival.

As soon as Sango arrived at Kagome's house, they ordered Chinese food, and listened to Ke$ha's "Tik Tok". After a while, they settled down, pulled out paper and started discussing limos for prom, graduation, grad parties, and the weddings. "Sango, I think the weddings should be a week after Graduation, that way, our families won't have to leave and come back." "I agree, now, how do you want to do the weddings? I Really want you to be my Maid of Honor!" Sango said Smiling. "Awh! Of Course I'll be you're maid of Honor, as long as you're my maid of honor then!" Sango became so excited by this, "Oh my gosh! Of course I'll be!" "Great! Now, the Days, How about you and Miroku get Married first, then Inuyasha and I will get married after." "Are you sure Kagome?" "Yeah! I don't mind, and the boys don't have much of a choice." "Yeah, you're right, haha. Okay then!" "Great, I just got an idea, but I don't know how you'll feel about it." "Tell me Kags! I hate suspense!" "haha, okay! I was thinking that I get married a day after your wedding." "That would be amazing! Oh my gosh, I got an even better idea! We should all go together on our honeymoons!" "Oh my Gosh! Yes! Sango you're a genius! now we have to pick where we want to go." "True, where should we go??" "How about Dominican Republic? It's a Island, I've seen pictures, completely beautiful!" "Okay! Let's start looking for hotels now." "Okay." So, Kagome and Sango started looking at hotels in Dominican Republic, they found some with beautiful views, and spacious suites. Finally after hours of searching, they found the perfect hotel for them; they got hotel suites, right next to each other. After talking and planning for so long, the girls decided to go to bed.

* * *

The next day, Kagome and Sango took their Fiances to get their tuxedos fitted for prom, after school. Prom was a week away, Graduation was a month away and their weddings were 32 days away, the girls told the boys that their weddings were going to be a day apart, Sango and Miroku were to get married first, Kagome and Inuyasha to get married the day after, then they would all leave for Dominican Republic that night. The boys didn't seem to mind, as long as the girls were happy; which they were.

The soon-to-be in-laws started spending more time together, Izayoi and Kagome's mother took the girls bridal shopping, Kagome found a strapless dress with a purple slash wrapped around the waist, (think about the dress Kate Hudson wore in Bride wars, I loveee that dress!) Sango found a sweetheart neckline strapless gown as well, with a corset looking top, and flowed to the bottom with designs at the bottom following the short train. They purchased the gowns and hid them from the boys. Kagome returned home, she took a shower and laid down in her bed, she felt her bed move, then she left warm arms pull her close to the body bihind her, she turned her head to find Inuyasha smiling at her, "Hey Baby, I missed you too much, so I came over, I hope you don't mind." "No it's fine, I'm happy you're here. I missed you too." Inuyasha was happy to hear that. They shared a passionate kiss, then fell asleep in each others arms couple of minutes later.

* * *

The week went by quickly, today was the last day for Prom King and Queen Nominees; the top three boys were, Inuyasha, Miroku, Justin; the top three girls were, Kagome, Sango, Kikyo. Inuyasha and Kagome were surprised and happy to here they were in the running for King and Queen. Kagome wanted Sango to sleepover, naturally Sango quickly agreed, so after school, Kagome drove Sango to her house, picked up all her belongings and her prom dress, knowning she wouldn't have time to return home to pick it up.

The boys came by Kagome's house later that night, the girls were estactic to see him, the boys ended up sleeping over as well, under the VERY careful supervision of Miss Higurashi. (haha) They all had a 7am wake up call from Miss Higurashi, "Good Morning Sleepy heads!!!" Be down stairs in 5 mintues dressed, boys you can join us for breakfast, but afterward you must leave, The girls have a very busy day, same goes for me." "Yes Miss Higurashi." "Thank you! spare toothbrushs are under the sink, see you soon!"

Then she walked back downstairs to finish preparing breakfast for everyone. Kagome kissed Inuyasha awake and got out of bed, to brush her teeth and wash her face. Inuyasha walked in behind her, "You look sexy in the morning." Inuyasha said smirking. "ugh, no I don't." "I don't know, but I can get used to seeing you every morning." Kagome started blushing, she knew she could too.

As soon as they were finished they joined the rest of the household downstairs for pancakes, OJ, and Bacon. Everyone had quiet conversations, the girls were excited, while the boys were imagining their girlfriends in their prom dresses, looking absolutely stunning; even though they haven't seen them. Breakfast was soon over and the boys were being kicked out by a very rushed Ms. Higurashi. (lol) They boys kissed their girlfriends and left; knowning later that night they would see them.

Ms. Higurashi quickly ordered the girls to shower and get dressed, so they did. Ms. Higurashi took the girls to get their nails done; Sango got a pedicure and a Manicure, both clear coats. Kagome got a Pedicure and tips done, both french.

After they finished there they rushed over to the hair salon, luckily Ms. Higurashi had called in the day before, and they only had to wait 45 minutes. Kagome got her trimmed her ends, and had her hair curled, half up, half down. Sango had her ends trimmed as well, she had an up-do; She had intricate braids, with tons of bobby pins and loose curls. Once they finished at the Salon, they went home so the girls could do their make-up. Kagome did a smoky look for her make-up; Sango did a little bit heavier on hers; but they both looked absolutely stunning. During all of this Kagome's Mom was taking pictures.

They time had arrived when the girls had to put on their dresses and accessories. Once they were ready, they started taking pictures together, not soon after, the boys arrived and neither of them imagined this. They both started to drool; the girls noticed and the guys quickly snapped out of it and placed the corsages on the hands; while the girls place the boutineer on their jackets. Once they were ready they entered the limo awaiting them.

Once they arrived to the hotel, where the prom was being held, they group pictures and couple pictures. Kagome and Sango dragged off their Fiance's to get their pictures taken; after they got in line to get their tickets, and still managed to get a good table. 'Baby' by Justin Bieber ft. Ludacris came on and Inuyasha asked Kagome to dance, the dance was running smoothly, until half way through prom, the DJ annouced that it was time to crown Prom King and Queen.

Everyone got quiet and unnoticingly held their breaths, until they had to breathe again. "Prom King is............ Justin Russo! Congratulations! Our Prom Queen is..... Kagome Higurashi!!! Congratulations Gorgeous!" The DJ got a growl from a certain someone for the comment to their fiance'. Justin and Kagome quickly walked up to the stage and received their crowns, Kagome asked for a headset, and started singing Heaven Sent.

**Sent from heaven.  
Sent from heaven.**

Now you can wait your whole life wondering  
When it's gonna come or where it's been.  
You may have got your heart broken  
A few times in the past  
Never last strong as it used to,  
Don't feel as good as it used to (before)  
And all the things you used to say,  
Things you used to do, went right out the door

Oh no more, will you be the one  
That's what you tell everyone around you  
But you know they've heard it all before  
What more can you say  
When love won't let you, walk away  
And you can't help who you love  
And you find yourself giving it away  
When you think you're in love

_[CHORUS:]_  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)

Now you can wait your whole life tryna change  
What the fear from what it's been  
You may have put your whole life into a man  
Loving what you thought that could've been.  
notice when you change  
When you don't feel as good as you used to (before)  
And everything you used to say,  
Everything you used to do clear right out the door

Oh no more, will you be the one  
That's what you tell everyone around you  
But you know they've heard it all before  
What more can you say  
When love won't let you, walk away  
And it can't help who it loves  
And you find yourself giving it away  
When you think you're in love

As she sang, she danced with Justin and everyone watched as the prom King and Queen danced around marvelously around the dance floor.  
**_[CHORUS]_**

Everybody say  
I wanna be the one you love  
I wanna be (sent from heaven)  
Everybody say I wanna be the one you trust  
I wanna be (sent from heaven)  
Everybody say I wanna be the one you need  
I wanna be (sent from heaven)  
Everybody say I wanna be the one who sent from heaven

_[CHORUS:]_  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)

I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)

As the song came to an end, Kagome quickly hugged and Kissed Justin on the cheek before Inuyasha came, Justin blushed and walked away. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and she said:

**(Kagome)  
Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close, and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide  
(Inuyasha and Kagome)  
Now won't you promise me (Won't you promise me)  
That you'll never forget (That we'll keep dancing)  
To keep dancing (To keep dancing)  
Where ever we go next**

(Inuyasha and Kagome)  
It's like catching lightening  
The chances of finding, someone like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?

(Inuyasha)  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn, will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, don't be afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all  
And you can't keep us apart (Even in a 1,000 miles can't keep us apart)  
Cuz my heart is wherever you are (Because my heart is wherever you are)

(Inuyasha and Kagome)  
It's like catching lightening  
The chances of finding, someone like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?

(Kagome)  
Ooooooh!  
No mountains to high enough  
(Inuyasha and Kagome)  
No oceans to wide  
Cuz together or not, Our dance wont stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to beeeee  
(Kagome) Yeeeaaaaahhhh!

(Inuyasha and Kagome)  
It's like catching lightening  
The chances of of finding, someone like you (Oooh like you)  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way we do (The way we do)  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance? (This dance)  
Can I have this dance?]

Everyone applauded them and the night came to a close. Everyone enjoyed themselves and knew it was something that could never be forgotten.

The limo dropped them off at their home's looking forward to the next day.

* * *

Okay, so I've been very busy with class, six classes in one semester isn't very smart, but I managed to finish this chapter.

Well, there was the surprise, you get one more chapter, if ness. 2 more. but that's it.

Well, it is 2:51 am. I am tired, i'll try to work on this next chapter, check out my other story, I just posted another chapter on that Story as well.

Thanks so Much to my reviewers, it means a lot to me! :)

-Maribby09


	12. Fairytale or NightMare?

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will own Inuyasha/ or any of the songs I use in this Story. :(_

**A/n: I'm so so so SORRY!!! I know it's been far too long && Most of you want to learn the ending of this story. So! I'm going to try && finish this story tonight then focus on My other Story.  
Thank You so much for the Continuous support!  


* * *

**

The Following Morning-

Kagome started stirring in her bed, her loose, unruly hair all over her face. she started remembering last night's events; she silently smiled to herself. Kagome was so happy with her life right now. She couldn't ask for anything more. Before she decided to get up out of bed, she felt her bed tilt down then a warm body enclose her around a pair of muscular arms. Kagome smiled to herself and said, "Oh no, I wonder who this could be. My Fiance' will be very upset that another man is in my bed." She said while turning her body to face him. "Well, good thing this man is very good looking and your Fiance'." Inuyasha said while smiling at her. Kagome giggled and yawned a bit. "Inuyasha, can you believe Graduation is less than a month away?! I am so ready to graduate." "Want to know what I'm excited for?" "Yeah!" "I'm excited to Marry you, and to Finally have you to myself, and I can not have to share you." Inuyasha said winking at Kagome. Kagome started blushing, "Yeah, Me and you forever." They both leaned in and kissed, slowly and passionately. They pulled apart when they needed air, both content that in 4 short weeks they would finally be together, forever more.

Kagome decided to spend the day at home studying and doing her homework; Inuyasha joined her. So, they both did their homework together.

The day it's self was pretty uneventful, homework, and movies. Later on that night, Miroku and Sango joined them for Dinner and a nice walked in the park. They got to see a shooting star and they all made a wish, (even Inuyasha).

They all went home, ready for the upcoming weeks. Surprisingly, they all slept with smiles on their faces, (aww! :)]

Little did they know, Someone was planing to ruin the upcoming weeks. With Every intention, came a Heartbreak...

How could they (???) be so EVIL. They were all so happy together! Who will have the audacity to break this?!

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out, who will ruin this fairytale ending. Is there any way to stop them???

Review! and Maybe I'll share! Love ya'ssss! :))

I know it's superrrr short! I'm sorry!

I just got an idea, that I am going to write down, for a plot twist.

Hope you all are ready for this!

As Always, PLEASE Review, I cannot stress enough how important they are!

No Reviews= No Ideas= No Update= No Finished Story!

**~Maribby09 :) **


	13. More Drama & A New Buddy! Uh Oh!

Chapter 13

It was Monday, like always Kagome was having a hard time getting out of bed. She forced herself out of bed, showered and got dressed. She joined her family for breakfast and headed out to her car. As Kagome arrived to school, she noticed her best friend waiting for her in a parking spot. Kagome pulled up to the spot and Sango let her park in it. As she got out, she greeted Sango and they both walked to class.

Both of them were yet to see their Fiance's and were wondering where they could possibly be. Turns out both of them were home sick; they both got a text from them at lunch. Nonetheless, they enjoyed each others company and went about their day.

The day felt longer for the girls because the boys weren't there. Sango left early to check on Miroku and give him his homework. Kagome decided to finish the school day, and then go to Inuyasha's house afterward.

The school bell rang, and all the students were going home for the day, Kagome was walking to her car, and as soon as she put her key in the ignition she blacked out.

Inuyasha was home, wondering where Kagome could be, she said she was going to come over to his house, straight after school. He's tried calling, texting and leaving voice mails; nothing. He tried thinking; maybe he said something to upset her, but nothing. They didn't really talk much today, since she had class, he needed her to pay attention for the both of them.

She had promised to come over, and she always keeps her promises. He started getting worried that something may have happened to her. He called over to her house, and no one answered.

He wasn't sure what to think. Maybe she got sick and went home. But, she would tell him, right?

It was starting to get late, so he figured he would ask her tomorrow.

Sango reached Miroku's house and found him sleeping in his bed. She thought he was so cute, she would feel bad waking him, so she started tip toeing out the room, until Miroku called her name. She turned to look at him and he was still asleep. _He's dreaming about me?_ Sango decided to turn around and sat next to his bed until he woke up.

Kagome woke up in a dark place, with cuffs around her wrists, cutting the blood circulation. She tried looking around and her head started pounding. She reached for her head, and touched it. She looked at her hands and she had dried blood. So, someone hit her so hard she started bleeding. Someone in the dark flipped a switch and turned on a light resting above her head, keeping them in the dark.

"So I see you have awakened. Finally, I have been waiting for you. Kagome, you have been very bad, I don't understand why you would get engaged to that piece of Dirt." Kagome didn't recognize the voice, and wasn't sure what to do, so she replied, "Who are you? What do you want with me?" "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, it saddens me that you can't even remember me. Though should I blame you? But, I cannot deny, you are gorgeous. I can see why he would want you. What man wouldn't? I want you to marry me Kagome Higurashi." Kagome's eyes went wide; she couldn't believe what this mysterious man had just asked of her.  
"Um, I am getting married! I love my Fiancé! No. I won't." "I figured you would say as much. If you don't marry me, I will make sure that filthy half breed gets what he deserves. He will lose what means so dearly to him. I will make sure everyone in his family dies. Then, and only then, after they are dead, and he still wants you, then he can have you." "Why are you doing this? What has he done to you?" "He had the nerve to take you away from me." "I was never yours! I belong with Inuyasha only!" Kagome was starting to get scared. "If you don't leave him, then I can promise you his Family will die; even his half brother. Though, that won't be necessary." "And, Why not?" Kagome said, getting more frightened. "Because, you silly girl. You will leave him on your own. Tomorrow, you will see him betray you." Kagome started shaking her head, "No, he won't. He loves me! He would never do that!" "I guess you will have to witness it then. I will release you now; your family is very worried about you. Do not make me kill needlessly, even though I enjoy it." The man left the room and the cuffs automatically fell off.

A door behind her opened, and it led her to her car. Kagome didn't know where she was, she looked at her phone and the battery was drained of life. _Just great. _Kagome found the highway after a while and drove home. She didn't know who this person was, but he drove her far away from her home.

She was at least 35 minutes to an hour away from her house. She drove faster than normal, and arrived home. She opened her door to find everyone sleeping.

She took a shower and went straight to bed; she planned on talking to Sango tomorrow. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she knocked out for the night.

The Following Morning:

Kagome woke up and took a shower; she got dressed for school, got breakfast, and drove to school. Today she was a bit earlier than usual, and quickly found Sango and walked towards her.

"Hey Sango, I really need to talk to you, now. It's really important." "Good morning to you too sunshine, what's the matter?" Kagome told Sango everything that had happened yesterday. Sango was speechless; she didn't know what to say to reassure her friend that Inuyasha wouldn't do such a thing to her. They look around the parking lot to find Inuyasha not waiting for Kagome; Miroku was sitting on his trunk waiting for Sango.

The girls walked over to Miroku, "Hey Miroku, have you seen Inuyasha?" "Hey Kagome, no I haven't, I know he was pretty worried about you last night, he said he texted you, called you, left you voice mails, and called your house. Look, he didn't sleep at all; he thinks he did something to piss you off. If you do, I don't blame him for being mad at you today. Be understanding, okay?" "You know what Miroku, I was kidnapped last night! I was threatened _and_ was told he as basically going to cheat on me! Now, keep defending him okay! But don't you DARE go judging me without knowing the entire story!" then she walked away to her first class. Sango stayed quiet and decided to let Kagome cool off on her own, but decided to find out what was wrong with Miroku, "What the hell Miroku, was that really necessary?" "Sango... you should have heard Inuyasha last night, he was worried sick, if she indeed was kidnapped, then why couldn't she call him as soon as she got home? She IS engaged to him. I would expect you to call me if anything were to happen. you would call me, right?" Sango understood where Miroku was coming from, which got her thinking, why didn't Kagome call Inuyasha? I mean, she loves him very much, and besides herself, Inuyasha would know everything, Kagome seemed convinced that Inuyasha was going to cheat on her, from what the guy said. Sango wasn't sure what was going on in Kagome's head, but one thing was certain, she and Miroku had to find Inuyasha and make sure he wasn't near any girls today.

Inuyasha was at his locker, after his long conversation with Miroku, Inuyasha couldn't sleep at all... He went for a run, 5 miles, he would have run more, but he had to get ready for school. So, he ran home and got in the shower. He got dressed for school, grabbed a banana, and got into his car. He arrived at school early, and talked to Miroku for a bit, then went to his locker. He was pissed, he didn't what happened. If something happened to Kagome, she would tell him, right? I mean, they are engaged! due to be Married! All he knew, was he had to talk to Kagome, today... but, not this morning, he had to cool off. He closed his locker and headed towards his first class, ignoring everyone trying to talk to him.

Kagome was walking towards her locker, when she saw Inuyasha leaving his locker, she tried calling his name, but he didn't hear her, the hallways were so packed that you could barely hear yourself think. She shrugged off the thought that Inuyasha may be mad at her, after all, she did nothing wrong. So, she walked over to her locker got her books, and proceeded to her first class of a very promising long day...

Sango was walking to the cafeteria for lunch, when she walked in, she saw a girl flirting with Miroku. Sango sat there and watched the scene unfold; the girl gently touched Miroku's arm, and smiled sweetly at him. Sango felt her blood begin to boil, and she stormed out; as she was leaving she ran into Kagome. "Hey Sango, what's wrong?" "Nothing Kagome. I'm going home. I'll talk to you later." then she walked off, Kagome wasn't sure what happened but she knew the answer would be in the cafeteria. As soon as she walked in, she saw Miroku and some other girl flirting, so she walked right up to the girl and punched her to the ground. She turned to Miroku and said, "you ass, you have the **nerve** to criticize me about my man, meanwhile here you are being a man-whore to this slut? Do yourself a favor and stay the hell away from Sango until you know what the fuck you really want. While your crying to my punk ass Fiance' please inform him to not come see me either. It's obvious he doesn't want to talk me. So, I'm going to keep it that way. You both are dumb-asses, I don't know what we ever saw in you two." Kagome walked out of the Cafeteria and to her car, she decided to leave for the rest of the day. She went home and dropped her stuff, then she went to check on her best friend.

With the Boys:

Miroku was still steaming after what Kagome did, never had she whipped out on him. She didn't have the right to do that, so when Miroku saw Inuyasha, he approached him very upset. Inuyasha saw Miroku coming and could tell he was upset. "Inuyasha, I am fuckin' pissed right now. I respect you, I really do. But, Kagome needs to be straighten out. She yelled at me twice today for no fuckin' reason, and she told me to tell you when I saw you, '_While your crying to my punk ass Fiance' please inform him to not come see me either. It's obvious he doesn't want to talk me. So, I'm going to keep it that way. You both are dumb-asses, I don't know what we ever saw in you two_.'" Inuyasha was shocked to hear this information. "Nah dude, Kagome would never blow up like that." "Oh yeah? Try calling her, I can guarantee she won't answer, or she might, but she'll blow up on you too." Inuyasha took out his phone and dialed Kagome's number.

With the Girls:

Kagome was knocking on Sango's door for the past five minutes, when she decided to give up, the door opened and a red, teared eyed Sango came out. "Hi Kagome..." "Oh sweetie, come here!" Kagome said as she embraced her best friend. After a couple of minutes, Sango stepped aside and allowed Kagome to enter her house. Once Kagome entered the house, Sango locked her front door and headed towards her room, with Kagome in tow. Once they reached Sango's room, they both laid down and started talking, "So, Sango, I know why you stormed out. I saw Miro with that dumb hoe, I punched her in the face; then I yelled at Miro, then I left. Told him to not bother trying to reach her, and told him to advise Inuyasha as well. He's been avoiding me all day. Both are fuckin' stupid. What do we even see in them, huh?" "Omgsh Kags, no you didn't. You did all of that for me? wow, I am so blessed to have you as my Best Friend. But, after the whole Kidnap, why didn't you call Inuyasha? Didn't it occur to you that he was worried? I mean, that's what I don't get." "ha-ha, yeah I know I am, ha-ha. Um, I honestly didn't think he would go that far, I mean, I guess I should have, I guess I have to apologize, I mean, he avoided me all day, if he was really worried about me, he should have confronted me about it." "Kags, he thinks your ignoring him, he called you, texted you, and left you how many voice-mails?" "46" "Jeez Kags! 46 voice-mails? and you didn't call him at all? I think you have to apologize and he needs to know about the whole kidnapping." "You think so? ughh, I can't stay mad at him. This sucks. I need to apologize to Miroku too, Jeez, somehow everything was my fault. Okay, I'll apologize, but only if he comes to me first."

Just then, Kagome's phone started to ring, Kagome looked at her called id and it said 'My Baby' "Sango! Inuyasha is calling me!" "What are you waiting for? Pick it up!" "Okay." Kagome pressed send button on her blackberry then she heard Inuyasha's voice, echoing 'Hello?' "Hi Inuyasha." "Kagome, You have a lot of explaining to do. Why didn't you return any of my voice-mails? Or Text messages? I was worried sick about it. I couldn't sleep last night. Why were you so rude to Miroku? He didn't do anything to you." "Inuyasha are you done rambling? because I'm done listening. Look, I had a long rough night last night. You wouldn't understand, You wanna talk? lets talk. Meet me at my house in 10 minutes. Thanks hunny! bye" Then she hung up. She look at Sango and said "What an ass, anyways girl, gotta go, future Hubby is gonna be at my door soon. Love ya, Let me know how things go with Miroku." Then she walked out.

When Kagome got home, she walked into her room and changed into house clothes. Once she finished changing, she went to her Kitchen and got a Snapple out of the fridge. She loved reading the caps, so once she took her first sip, her door bell rang.

She walked over to her door, opened it, and found her Fiance' standing there, she stood aside and allowed him in. Once she locked the door, she went to the kitchen to get her Snapple and on the stool in the kitchen, Inuyasha walked over and sat on the stool in front of her. They both knew they had a lot to talk about...

Kagome knew she had a lot of explaining to do, so she took a deep breath and started telling him everything. She told him about the Kidnapping, why she didn't call him; and what the Kidnapper said. Kagome was fed up with everything and everyone. The only thing on her good side was the good cool Snapple in her hand. She told him about Miroku, what he had said, then what she had said. Also what had happened in the lunch room. She also apologized for not calling him or considering his feeling or his worries. He accepted her apology, and kissed her gently on the lips.

Kagome knew that she had a good man if he was willing to put this behind them. One of the reasons why he loved her so much.

They both did their homework together and cooked until Kagome's family came home. They all ate, with quiet conversations.

After the Dinner dishes were taken care of, Kagome walked Inuyasha to the door. They shared a quick but intimate kiss, then he left.

The Next Day:

Kagome woke up and decided she was skip school. She text messaged Inuyasha and Sango she wasn't feeling well. They wished her to get better, and they would be coming by after school. Once she was clear, she took a shower and went for a run. While she was on her run. she stopped at Starbucks, wanting a Double Chocolate frappachino. When she was walking out, she bumped into a tall muscular guy. She looked up and was starstruck. She walked into Taylor Lautner! She thought he was absolutely gorgeous! although, she would never tell him wasn't sure what to do, until he spoke. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't see ya there. You alright?" Kagome was shocked at his kindness. "Um, Yes. Thanks for asking. Your Taylor Lautner, right?" "why, yes, yes I am. What is your name?" "My name is Kagome Higurashi" "Well, Kagome, that's a nice name. Would you care to have coffee with me?" "Um, I would love to, but I already bought some." "Well, let me get my coffee and we could walk in that park across the street. That alright?" "Yes, that's not a problem." "Alright, I'll be right back then." He smiled at her then walked up to the register.

Kagome smiled back and started freaking out in her head, '_o my gee, Taylor Lautner wants to talk to me! ahhh! Okay Kagome, relax, breathe in, and out.'_ Kagome was doing a mini dance in her head. Taylor walked up to her and they walked out the store. They ran across the street and started inquiring about each others lives. "So Kagome, Tell me, you have a boyfriend right? You are to beautiful inside and out, to be single." Kagome started giggling, "Actually, I'm Engaged. It's funny, because I totally skipped school today, I wanted to be left alone by everyone in my life, yet, here I am with you. I love him a lot, His name is Inuyasha, Inuyasha Takahashi. Soon, I am going to be Mrs. Takahashi. Wow... I still feel the shock go through my veins every time I think about it." "I knew it! ha-ha Well, Inuyasha is a Very lucky man. Congratulations. You truly are a beautiful human being Kagome. I hope we be close friends, in the future." "Thank you so Much, I really appreciate it. Thanks, Of course we will. Here's my number, text me whenever, I'd love to hear from you. You are a wonderful person yourself Taylor. Btw, My Friends call me Kags, so you can call me that." "Thanks, and I'll let you come up with a Nickname for me, I really suck at those... ha-ha." "Ha-ha, alright, how about... Tay?" "That sounds great, but only you can call me that. ha-ha." "ha-ha no problem. Actually, If you aren't going to be busy, I am going to be performing new songs at Club Firestone." "Oh okay. Um, I'll definitely Try to go. Do you ever stop and think about how fast time actually goes?" "Yeah! how you look at the world from a different perspective from everyone else. That actually gives me a good idea for a song. Thank you for being such a good inspiration! I would Invite back to my house, but I'm sure your busy, right?" "Thanks, glad to help of help. Um, Sure, I don't mind, Today is my day off anyways." "Great! Lets go then." Kagome and Taylor started heading towards her house.

Once they reached her house, Kagome showed Taylor her house; He was impressed to say the least. Once she finished her tour, she took him to the music room. She sat at her Piano, pulled out sheet music and started playing around with cords on her piano...

Once 2 hours they had a complete song. Kagome was excited to sing it at the Club that night. Soon, Taylor had to go, but promised to see her later that night...

20 minutes later, Inuyasha and Sango were at her front door. "Hey guys, how was school?" "It was boring, better if you would have come. How are you feeling?" "I'm good thanks, Broke my fever. anyways, just letting you know I'm performing at Club Firestone tonight. You guys should come." "Kagome, you were sick today, why are you going to perform when you just started feeling better." Asked Inuyasha. "Look, I'm feeling fine, I'm going to perform whether you like it or not. I have to start prepping, so I'll you guys tonight, alright?" "Ummm, suree." Soon, Inuyasha and Sango were pushed out her door. Not sure what was going on with Kagome, but they knew they would figure it out at the club, so they went home to start getting ready.


	14. Me, Myself & Time :

Chapter 14

Kagome put on Dark blue Skinny Jeans, with Black pumps, and a black strapless shirt that slit down the middle. She curled her hair, put mascara on, eyeliner, and lip-gloss. She sprayed Victoria's Secret Desire on and walked down stairs, she heard her bell ring, and she opened the door and found a very sexy looking Taylor standing there. With jeans, a white shirt and leather jacket on top with black shades; Behind him a silver Porsche' all nice, clean, and pretty. "Hey Kagome, I was wondering if you would ride with me to the club." He said while holding his cute smile. Kagome smiled back and said, "Sure." She locked her front door, walked to his car; he opened the door for her and she slipped inside. As they drove to the Club, Kagome texted her friends and Fiancé', 'Hey Guys, I'll meet you at the club. See ya there!'

The ride to the club was comfortable; Kagome and Taylor talked more, discovering how similar they are. Kagome started taking pictures with her blackberry. She got one of them together at a red light. Once they arrived, Taylor had his parked with valet, and they walked right in. Ten minutes later, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha arrived at the club.

Kagome and Taylor were talking drinking at the bar; she pulled out her camera and started taking pictures with him. They started taking pictures; Sango spotted Kagome and started leading the boys in her direction. The General Manager came to Kagome and told her it was time to sing, so she got up, and told Taylor "I'll see you after the show!" "Okay, I'll be here watching." Kagome smiled at his comment and headed back stage. Once back stage, she started warming up. Once the DJ introduced her, she walked on stage and walked over to the stage.

"Hey Guys! This first song I wrote today actually! I had help from the wonderful Taylor Lautner! He was my Inspiration! So credit goes to him! Hope you like it!"

**I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
Just like my attitude  
I can take my laptop record a snapshot  
And change your point of view**

I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so open hearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I  
I'm just getting started  
Kagome stood up from the piano and started walking around the stage, she approached the audience and shook hands with some of the fans. She saw Taylor and started singing to him. **  
I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.  
**She looked around the stage and saw Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku. She smiled at them while singing. **  
I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction  
Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception  
I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so open hearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I  
I'm just getting started  
**Then she started jumping up and down and shaking her hair.**  
I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.  
**She looked at Taylor again through this verse**  
And baby there is nothing like this moment  
To just be real and let the truth be spoken  
Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken  
Turn the lead in my hand and the stars stand golden  
Just try more love, if I try more love then I'll find  
Myself and time.  
**Taylor started clapping in time with the music and soon the entire club was clapping along with the music.**  
I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
**Then she started Jumping up and down again.**  
I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.  
**She came to a stop in the center of the stage; **  
I'll find myself in time;  
I know I'll find myself in time**

She stood there as she let the last word ring out; once it was finished the crowd went crazy! Taylor walked over to the side of the stage and gave Kagome a hug. She brought him on stage and the crowd went crazy again.

Knowing she had to continue singing, Taylor told her, he would wait for her at the bar. She nodded and proceeded with her next song. "Ladies, this goes out to you, for the having the asshole boyfriends and friends in general that think you're a push over, newsflash! We're not! We can't be tamed! Ha-ha! Enjoy!"

**For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way, 24 hours a day  
'Cause I'm hot like that  
Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection, I always get the 10s  
'Cause I'm built like that**

I go through guys like money flyin' out their hands  
They try to change me but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never planned  
If you're gonna be my man, understand

[Chorus]  
I can't be tamed, I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed, I can't, can't  
I can't be tamed, I can't be changed  
I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)  
I can't be tamed

If I see my reflection bout my intentions  
I'll tell ya I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell ya to get to hell  
I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this, we can make some magic  
I'm on like that

I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go

**I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby by now you should know**

[Chorus]  
I can't be tamed, I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed, I can't, can't  
I can't be tamed, I can't be changed  
I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)  
I can't be tamed

I'm not a trick you play, I ride a different way  
I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake, It's set in my DNA  
Don't change me (x4)  
(I can't be tamed)

I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby by now you should know

[Chorus]  
I can't be tamed, I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed, I can't, can't  
I can't be tamed, I can't be changed  
I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)  
I can't be tamed

The Club exploded into whistles and clapping; she finished singing and walked over to the bar, she hugged Taylor and said, "What did you think?" "I loved it, let me guess, you are fighting with you Fiancé'?" "Not really, we talked it out before I could be angry, but I thought this song up when I was." "Ah, nice, ha-ha." "Kagome, I want to ask you, would you consider doing a duet with me?" Kagome gasped, she wasn't expecting this, "Oh my, Are you serious?" "Of Course! If I want to sing with anyone it's you!" "Yes! Yes! Yes!" "Ha-ha, great! I'll talk to my manager, and then we can go to the studio." "Yay!" Kagome hugged him while jumping up and down. Sango and the boys saw the events play out and even though they didn't hear anything, they knew Kagome was getting to close to this 'Taylor' guy. They started walking over, with a heated Hanyou, to say the least.

Taylor saw the trio approaching and he quickly whispered into Kagome's ear, and then released her as she looked behind and saw her friends coming. "Hey Guys! What'd you think of the show?" "Kagome, who is this?" Inuyasha asked very angrily. Taylor picked him out to be the Jealous Fiancé. "This is Taylor Lautner, Taylor; this is Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku." "Hi guys, pleasure to meet you." "So, tell me! What did you think of the show?" "It was good Kagome" said Sango. Feeling the Tension in the air, Kagome asked if Inuyasha drove in his car, he said no, she came with Sango and Miroku, so she said She was going to get a ride from Taylor. Kagome started walking out with Taylor.

Once in the safety of his Porsche, Taylor decided to talk, "Kagome, I didn't mean to cause trouble." "No, don't worry about it, they are shocked it all, and Inuyasha, well, he's being Inuyasha. Don't worry. Just give me a call when your ready to record, we could do it at my house the recording session." "Alright, no Problem; Text me if you need anything, okay?" "Yup! Thank you for the wonderful night, and as Kagome rapped up their conversation, they were pulling up into Kagome's driveway. As a Gentleman, he got out the car and opened the car door for her, she gave him a hug as she left and said her goodbyes. Excited beyond belief, Kagome washed her face, and went to bed, dreaming of her duet with Taylor Lautner.


	15. Make A Wave

Chapter 15

The Next Morning, Kagome woke up in bed to her phone going off, she looked at the caller id and saw it was Sango calling her. She didn't feel like answering 21 questions at the moment, so she ignored the call. Five minutes later, she phone started going off again, this time it was Taylor, so she decided to answer. "Hello?" "Good Morning Kagome, I hope I'm not waking you up or anything." "Oh no, I already had a wakeup call, from Sango, but I ignored it, I knew she was gonna 21 question me now. I didn't feel like dealing with it." "Oh okay, well, I talked to my Manager and the Duet is a done deal, all we have to do is produce the record. We had a meeting with the recording company and they decided that a song about the planet would be a good one." "Wow, that's amazing! Um, yes! I love Nature! You want to come over and start writing? When is good for you? I'm completely free today." "Today sounds good, if we finish today, we could have to results today as well!" "Yes! When can you get here?" "Well, once I eat breakfast and go for my run, I'd say around 11am. Is that okay?" "Yes, that's perfect, gives me time to have breakfast and do yoga." "Ha-ha Okays Kags; See ya soon!" "Okay Taytay, ha-ha" "Ya know, I can get used to late. Bye"

Kagome hung up, and less than a second later, she got a called from Inuyasha. "Hello?" "Hey Baby, listen we need to talk about last night." "Oh, I totally agree, why don't you come by around 1-ish?" "Wait, why? Why can't we talk now? Do you have plans or something?" "Yes Inuyasha I do. I have several things to do, and I have a guest coming. Look, I don't feel like arguing with you today. I'll see you at 1 okay? I love you, bye." Before he could say anything else or a goodbye much less, he heard the dial tone.

As soon got out of bed, she decided to take a shower. She brushed her teeth, and washed her face, she jumped in the shower. Once she got out the shower she put on her sports bra, Nike running sneakers and running shorts. She started stretching, then walked downstairs and made herself cereal with OJ and a banana. She ate her food, placed her dishes in the dishwasher and walked over to her linen closet and pulled out her yoga mat. She placed her headphones in her ears and started to pose.

About 45 minutes passed and she was done with her workout. She walked over to her linen closet and put away her yoga mat, shortly after her door bell rang.

She ran over to the door and saw Taylor standing there; she greeted him then noticed what he was staring at, she started blushing. She allowed him in and quickly grabbed her see-through Aeropostale shirt from her closet.

She led him to the studio and they start messing around with words and cords. The revolved the song around the ocean, because they both had a deep appreciation for it.

**Taylor : They say the beat of a butterflies wings,  
can set off a storm a world away  
Kagome: What if they're right and the smallest of things,  
can power the strongest hurricane  
Taylor : What if it all begins inside  
Kagome: We hold the key that turns the tide  
CHORUS  
Both : Just a pebble in the water  
Kagome: ooh  
Kagome: Can set the sea in motion  
Kagome: ooh  
Both : A simple act of kindness  
Kagome: ohh  
Taylor: Can stir the widest ocean  
Both : If we show a little love  
heaven knows what we could change  
oh yeah  
so throw a pebble in the water  
Taylor: Oh Yeah  
Both : Make a wave  
Kagome : Make a wave  
Taylor: Make a wave, make a wave  
VERSE 2  
Kagome: The single choice to take a stand  
Taylor: And reach out your hand to someone in need  
(help somebody)  
Kagome: Don't fool yourself and say you can't  
Taylor: You never know what can grow  
from just one seed  
Kagome : yeahhh  
so come with me and seize the day  
this world may never be the same  
CHORUS  
Both : Just a pebble in the water  
Kagome: Just a pebble in the water  
Both : Can set the sea in motion  
Taylor: Can set the sea in motion  
Both : A simple act of kindness  
Kagome: ohhh  
both : Can stir the widest ocean  
Taylor: Can stir the widest ocean  
Both : If we show a little love  
Taylor : If we show a little love  
Both : Heaven knows what we could change  
Kagome: Heaven knows what we could change  
Both: so throw a pebble in the water  
Taylor: throw a pebble in the water  
Both : Make a wave  
Kagome : Make a wave  
Taylor : Make a wave  
BRIDGE  
Kagome: Yea yea yea yea yeahhh  
Taylor: Make a wave, make a wave  
Kagome: Make a wave Yeah  
Taylor: Show a little love make a wave, seize the day yeahh  
Kagome: make a wave, heaven knows what we could change  
Taylor: ohh  
Kagome: So let's show a little love, you never know what we can change  
Taylor : So throw a pebble in the water  
Kagome: mmmmmmmm  
both : Make a wave, make a wave  
Taylor: oohh wooah  
Kagome: ohhh ohh ohhh ohhhhhhh**

Once Kagome stopped singing, they both looked at each other and started smiling.

* * *

**A/N: **

_Today is my Grandma's 80th Birthday… She passed away in '02. I loved her much. Please understand that I couldn't write much. I thought I owed it to my fellow readers & Reviewers an explanation as to why. I will continue on, maybe by Sunday you'll have an update… Not sure…_

**Just an fyi: **Kagome is NOT cheating on Inuyasha. I know where I'm going with this.

God Bless you all. Please Make sure you tell everyone you love, you love them enough, before they leave you… Thank you for all the support. Please review. I would love to read them, I get them on my Blackberry, so please, review & I can & will respond. Live Love Forever… 3


	16. UnExpected & Unthinkable

Chapter 16

Taylor's phone started ringing, so he excused himself for the moment, while Kagome looked over the song they just made.

Once Taylor got off the phone, he approached with a big smile on his face. "Hey Kags, guess who just called me." "Who?" "The record company! They want to meet you!" "Oh my gosh, no way! When?" "Now! I can take you; we could bring them the song as well." "No way! Yes! Let me go change I'll be down in a sec, okay?" "Okay, I'll be downstairs waiting."

Kagome ran to her room, and started looking for her navy blue denim shorts. She kept her shirt on and grabbed her white sandals. As she grabbed her phone, she ran downstairs. Once she got downstairs, she saw Taylor patiently waiting for her. As she opened the door, she collided into a hard chest; she looked up and saw Inuyasha. He was staring at the man behind his Fiancé; knowing how he was going to react, she quickly introduced them then told Inuyasha she had a meeting, she would be back later, and apologized for running out on him like this. She grabbed Taylor's hand and ran to his car.

They both got in the car and sped off, knowing Inuyasha was probably furious, she slowed her breathing in the car. "So, that was your fiancé, huh. He looked like he wanted to kill me. Can't blame him though, you are quite a catch Kags." "Yeah, that was, he probably wants to murder both of us. Aw, thanks, that's so sweet of you. I cannot believe my wedding is in less than 3 weeks! Graduation is this Friday; you should come to cheer me on. *wink* *wink*" "I'll definitely try." "Oh, and my best friend's wedding is next week, you should come!" "Ha-ha, I'll try Kags, no promises though." "Okay! Ha-ha"

Once they arrived at the Recording studio, they were met with the people from the recording studio. They heard the song and thought it was 'Fantastic!'

Kagome started spacing out and a song came to her, she was feeling guilty in the car on the way to the studio about ditching Inuyasha, and she started thinking about all the things they had been through so she quickly pulling out her phone and started writing lyrics. She turned to the studio director and asked him if he had a piano and asked him if she could use it. He nodded and allowed her inside the booth. Unsure of what she was doing all the guys sat down outside the room and paid attention to what she was doing. Then she started playing the piano. They quickly started adding beats and different electronic instruments to it. Taylor snuck in the room and backed up for Kagome.

Verse 1:

Moment of honesty  
Someone's gotta take the lead tonight  
whose it gonna be?  
I'm gonna sit right here  
And tell you all that comes to me  
If you have something to say  
you should say it right now  
(Taylor: You should say it right now)

You ready?

Bridge:

You give me a feeling that I never felt before  
And I deserve it, I think I deserve it  
(Taylor: I deserve it, I think it deserve it...Let it go)  
It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore  
And I can't take it  
(Taylor: I can't take it)

Chorus-Kagome:

I was wondering maybe  
Could I make you my baby  
If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy  
If you ask me I'm ready  
(Echo: I'm ready, I'm ready)  
If you ask me I'm ready  
(Echo: I'm ready, I'm ready)

Verse 2:  
I know you once said to me  
"This is exactly how it should feel when it's meant to be"  
Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually?  
If we gon' do something 'bout it  
We should do it right now  
(Taylor: We should do it right now)

Bay, uh

Bridge:

You give me a feeling that I never felt before  
And I deserve it, I know I deserve it  
(Taylor: I deserve it, I know I deserve it. Let it go)  
Its becoming something that's impossible to ignore  
It's what we make it  
(Taylor: It's what we make it)

Chorus-Kagome:

I was wondering maybe  
Could I make you my baby  
If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy  
Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin'  
If you ask me I'm ready  
(Echo: I'm ready I'm ready)  
If you ask me I'm ready  
(Echo: I'm ready)

Yeah, sing...

Hook:

Why give up before we try  
Feel the lows before the highs  
Spread our wings before we fly away  
I can't say I came prepared  
I'm suspended in the air  
Won't you come be in the sky with me

Chorus- Kagome:

I was wondering maybe  
Could I make you my baby  
If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy  
Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin'  
If you ask me I'm ready  
(Echo: I'm ready, I'm ready)  
If you ask me I'm ready  
(Echo: I'm ready, I'm ready)

Kagome opened her eyes at the end of the song and felt accomplished. She never wrote a song this deep; and it was all thanks to her future hubby. She was really proud of herself. She wanted to sing this song to him their wedding night at the reception. She eventually realized she was not in her own studio room and realized that she had just blown off the recording people. Sheepishly she walked out the room and began to apologize. Before she could finish her second apology she was interrupted by one of the guys, He said his name was Dom.

"Kagome Right? Listen that was amazing, stop apologizing. On behalf of Def Jam Records will you sign with us exclusively?" Kagome was shocked, she couldn't speak. Taking it as she was listening, Dom started giving her offers; "You will get paid very well, you'll live in the most expensive apartment/ condo/ house/ mansion of you're choosing. You will be invited to Award shows and you'll have photo shoots, etc. So what do you say Miss Higurashi?" Kagome nodded, "Yes! Oh My Goodness! A Thousand Times yes! This is such a blessing!" "Great! That is Fantastic news for all of us!" "For me as well, my only problem is that I won't be available for the next month." "Why?" "This Friday is my High school Graduation, My Best Friend's wedding is next Saturday, then the following Saturday is my wedding. I'll be gone on my Honeymoon for the week after that."

"Um, okay we will have to work around that. You'll need to be in here Monday- Thursday; the week of your honeymoon you will be excused. Only when preparing for your wedding or your friend's wedding are you allowed to leave early. Please come by tomorrow to sign your contact and you'll begin working Thursday." "Okay I will Thank you so Much!" "No Problem, as for the Song with Taylor and you, we will schedule to make a music video sometime next week. Thank you for your time. You're both dismissed."

Kagome and Taylor walked out of the building with big smiles on their faces, they decided by going to dinner that night. They decided to invite all of Kagome's friends and Fiance' to dinner.

Taylor dropped off Kagome at her house and he went home.

As Kagome closed her door she saw the shadow of someone standing in her Kitchen….


	17. When I Look At You

Chapter 17: When I look at You

As Kagome stepped into her Kitchen the shadow of the person became clearer… (Dun dun! Lol)

Inuyasha stepped out of the shadows with a very angry look on his face. Kagome knew she's been blowing all her friends off; but ever since she met Taylor her future seemed brighter than ever. She smiled at Inuyasha and tried to hug him, but he pushed her off him.

"Kagome, you have a lot of explaining to do… Especially with the boy you've been hanging out with…" "I know Babe; I'll explain everything once I tell you the good news!" Kagome said smiling excitedly. Inuyasha frowned even more, "No Kagome, you'll tell me now. Do you even realize how you've made me look, My Fiancé with another man that is not me? You have disgraced me."

At that moment Kagome realized he was really angry, and he sounded a lot like his brother… "Baby, I know you're angry, but can I tell you the good news? Please? I was about to call you too." "Don't 'Baby' me Kagome. Start talking!" Getting angry Kagome responded, "Inuyasha you are ruining my mood! I said I will tell in a minute!" "I not am willing to wait! I have been put aside long enough!" "Oh, you're jealous, aren't you…? I find it insulting that you don't trust me enough to just hang out with another man…" "I am not jealous; I have every right to know what you have been doing." "Who died and made you my father?" "I am not your father now start talking…" "You know what? No! I will not! I refuse too. Now leave or I will have security escort you off my property!" "No you won't!"

Kagome started running for her security box, when Inuyasha tackled her to the ground. As he got up, Kagome kicked him in the Groin and pushed her security button, "Hello? Please come get Inuyasha off my Kitchen floor and escort him off the property. Now" As soon as she let go of the button, she looked at Inuyasha who was on the floor still in pain. Kagome leaned over and said, "Sweetheart, You have officially hurt me, you don't trust me, how can you expect me to marry you, if you don't trust me? Well, here's your ring back. Until you can decide for yourself that you can trust me, I refuse to marry you." By the end of her sentence Kagome was crying tears… Inuyasha was in shock and Security wasn't sure if they should move yet or not…

Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the cheek, letting a tear fall on his cheek and told her men to take him away. As her was carried out the door, Kagome fell to the floor and cried her heart out…

She got up the floor and called the one person she knew she could count on…

After 3 rings, Taylor picked up the phone… "Hello? Kagome" Sobbing loudly Kagome responded weakly saying, "Hello? Tay it's me… Can you come over please?" "Oh, Kagome, what happened?" "I'll explain when you get here, please…" "Yes, I'm on my way over!"

About 5 minutes later, Taylor came through her door, and found Kagome crying on the floor in her Kitchen… He ran over to her and hugged her tightly. After she calmed down a bit, she told Taylor everything; she sniffled a bit and walked to her studio. She started writing a song… Taylor saw she left her phone and took down some numbers, told Kagome he was running out for a bit, but he'd return. Kagome nodded meekly and return to her piano…

Taylor dialed the girl named 'Sango's number, he knew this was her best friend. "Hello?" "Hello, Is this Sango Taijiya?" "Yes, who's this?" "This is Taylor Lautner; I'm a friend of Kagome's?" "Oh, you're the Home wrecker… What do you want? I feel like killing you right now… Because of you Kagome and Inuyasha are no longer engaged." "As rightfully you should be upset, this is not my fault, although I feel like it's my fault. Look, I have a plan to fix this and I need your cooperation with this, can you meet me at MacDonald's in 5 minutes?" "Okay I'll be there, but my Fiancé will be with me." "That's fine. Thank you" "Yeah, whatever…" Taylor exhaled, knowing that this was going to be harder than he originally thought.

As he waited in a window seat for Sango and Her Fiancé, Taylor's thoughts wondered back to Kagome and how broken she was…

Soon he heard the door opened and in walked Sango and her Fiancé, Miroku. He waved to them and they walked over, as soon as they slid in the booth, they got to business.

"Hello Sango, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome has said many wonderful things about you." "Yeah… Well, as much as I want to ring out your neck, you better have a good ass plan to fix this shit." "Wow, you are 'pleasant' to be around… huh… Anyways, if you can convince Inuyasha to come to the Dragon room tonight, I'll be fixed by the end of the night." "How do you know?" "Kagome wrote a song that can mend all of it, just make sure he is willing to fix things with her." "Why should he! She was the one sneaking around!" Finally Miroku had spoken up, and was angry as well. "Well, Miroku, I know what happened, as it seems Inuyasha has a history of Jealously and Short temper and refused to listen to Kagome… so that is why they fought." Miroku got quiet… Inuyasha hadn't mentioned that to him, then again it didn't surprise him; Inuyasha always left crap out…

Sango agreed, "Okay we'll have him there. What time should we get there, I'm gonna have Kagome perform at 9." "Okay, we'll be there." "Make sure he doesn't see Kagome until she's on stage…" "Okay, just text me so we come in as she starts playing." "Okay will do. Well, I must run, I told Kagome I wouldn't be long, she wanted me to hear this new song. Good bye for now." Taylor got up and headed to his Porsche'.

As Taylor walked back into Kagome's house, he found Kagome with her feet dipped in her pool; he walked up to her and sat next to her. "Hey Kags, how are you feeling?" "I'm feeling a lil better, where did you go?" "I had to clear up my schedule, so I'm free for the rest of the night." "Aw, you did that for me?" "Yes, so can I hear your new song?" "Oh, okay, let's go."

As the night went on, 7 came and Taylor thought it was time for Kagome to start getting ready, "Hey Kags, go get ready, I'm gonna take you out tonight." "Oh that's sweet you of you, but I'm not really in the mood too." "Kags, staying in this house all your gonna do is get more depressed. Let's go to the Dragon Room, Just me and you. You just may have fun, come on… Please!" "Okay, okay, I'll go get dressed. Tay walked outside to his car and got his change of clothes and went into the guest bathroom. Kagome walked out wearing Black pumps with tight boot cut navy blue jeans, and strapless shirt, with her hair curled and make up on. Taylor wore black jeans and a white shirt with his leather jacket.

They both walked out the house and into Taylor's Porsche'.

As they arrived at the Dragon Room it was close to 8:30pm. Taylor talked the manager into letting Kagome sing that night. As soon as he paid the owner and the equipment was set, He went over to Kagome and said, "Hey Kags why don't you play a song?" Kagome looked at Tay like he was crazy, "What? Oh, no. No way…" "Why not? Pweaseeeeee" "Ughh, Tay stop! I'll go!" Tay started smiling and watching from the Bar as she walked towards the stage, and as Kagome got on stage and sat down in front of the piano; Sango Miroku and Inuyasha (being literally dragged along) walked in. As she started playing, Inuyasha's eyes widened and stopped fussing. "Good Evening Everyone… This song I wrote today along with a couple of others, please listen, thank you."

**"If I Ain't Got You"**

**Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, Yeah**

**Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them  
Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah**

_**[Outré:]**_**  
If I ain't got you with me baby  
So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby**

As soon as the song ended Kagome picked up the guitar and tool the stool to the edge of the stage and started playing another song,

**When I Look At You" **  
**  
Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights are long**

**'cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy**

**Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I  
I look at you**

**When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you**

**When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone**

**Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I  
I look at you**

**When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you**

**You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
Yeah yeah**

**When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you**

**I look at you  
Yeah  
Whoa-oh  
You appear just like dream to me**

As Kagome said the final line of the song, her eyes locked onto the Golden eyes she was deeply in love, and her eyes started to tear. As soon as the last cord finished she put down the guitar, they both ran to each and met have way, hugging and kissing, apologizing about everything. Sango started crying and Taylor was happy for both of them.

Inuyasha slipped her ring back on and they both went back to her house.

* * *

If I Ain't got you- Alicia Keys

When I Look At You- Miley Cyrus


	18. Brand New Day

Chapter 18: Graduation Day

The rest of the week went flying by, Kagome and Inuyasha were back on good terms, and Sango and Miroku were finalizing everything for their wedding. Kagome had tried reaching Taylor ever since the night after her and Inuyasha made up. He didn't answer; Kagome was hoping to talk to Taylor. He disappeared after the night Kagome and Inuyasha made up. Kagome started missing him and, was hoping he was still going to come to the wedding. Although Inuyasha had no idea that she was doing that.

Kagome was in her pajamas and still walking around the house when her door bell rang. She wasn't sure who it was because Inuyasha had a key and Sango and Miroku usually call before coming over. When she opened the door she saw her friend Rin standing in the doorway with a HUGE rock on her finger.

Turns out Sesshomaru had proposed to her the same morning and Rin had to tell her.

"Congratulations Rin! I'm so happy for you!" "Thanks Kags! I had to tell you! Well, I'm gonna go back home now, love you! Bye!" "Bye Rin!"

Once Rin bounce out the door, Kagome closed it and headed towards her stairs when she heard her door bell ring once again. She turned around and headed for the door again, wondering who it could be.

When she opened the door she saw Taylor standing there, she smiled widely and gave him a hug before bombarding him with questions.

"Hi Tay, how are you? I've missed you! How've you been? Where ya been?" Taylor started laughing, "Hi to you too Kags, I've been fine, just working and sorry that I haven't been able to return your calls. But, I do know your Graduation is today, and I brought to very good friends of mine to help you get ready, kind of a present from me" then walked in a hair stylist named Rachel and a makeup artist named Jay. "I know it's not much, but I figure it'll be less stressful on you, so all you have to do is write your speech."

Kagome completely forgot she was valedictorian, meaning she had to write a speech, she didn't know what to say, and then she started to freak. Luckily, Taylor calmed her down before she had a full scale panic attack.

"Kagome, relax, look if you can't write a speech, then sing a speech. Put your heart into it, think of the beginnings you'll have once you're officially have, like a brand new day."

Kagome's eyes widen at the thought and gave her an idea; she grabbed Taylor's hand and ran to her studio. She started playing her guitar and wrote from there. Taylor couldn't wait for her classmates to hear the song.

"Oh, I have to go to the school and get this song approved, will you come with me? I'm gonna need a electric guitarist!" "Sure Kags let go, but first go change." "Oh right, by the way, thank you so much for this I will have so much fun with Rachel and Jay! I'm so excited! Ahh! Okay, so Rachel and Jay can stay here while we run to the school, feel free to look through the fridge and watch TV."

They both nodded, they got paid by the hour so they didn't really care. Kagome ran upstairs and changed then Tay and Kags left for the school. Once they arrived there, they talked to the principle, he wasn't too thrilled about it, but agreed nonetheless.

Once they arrived back to Kagome's house, they had to get her ready; Tay bid her farewell, because he had to change and would meet her at the school. Kagome steadied herself as she was beautified by Rachel and Jay, Rachel gave her curls in her hair and Jay gave Kagome smoky eyes.

Once she was ready, Rachel and Jay left and Kagome changed into her Cap and gown, when she was ready she walked downstairs, she saw her family, her brother and mother and grandfather. She was posing for pictures when she realized it was time to go, so Kagome grabbed her guitar and walked out the door with her family. Kagome got into her car and drove off, her family drove separately.

Once she arrived, she checked in, and got in line, she saw her friends and said hi before they called for her, she looked towards the auditorium and saw Taylor sitting tuning the guitar, which was a good sign.

The butterflies quickly came and subsided as soon as she saw Taylor smile at her. She knew he had her back and everything was going to be fine. The students were lined up and ready to go, once all the students were seated, the principle got everyone's attention and started his speech.

"Good Evening, ladies and gentlemen, I am very much honored to be able to have worked with wonderful group of kids. I know all of you will be successful in the career you choose. I wish you all luck in your future endeavors!"

Kagome was called up for her speech; she grabbed her guitar and walked to the podium.  
"Hi Everyone, I am not good with writing speeches, but I'm good at writing songs, so I wrote you all a song that describes what I mean. Hope you like it." She began to play her guitar

**Brand New Day  
Ohh ohh  
Last years old news  
I'm breaking out my 6 string  
And playing from my heart  
It's not Déjà vu  
Cause it's another summer  
That's how this chapter starts**

Taylor started playing the electric a guitar as Kagome set down hers and grabbed the mic. Then the Drums started to play.****

I'm gonna run so fast till I can't breathe  
Come along and follow me  
Let's make some noise like we never did before

It's a brand new day  
(Don't you see me)  
Changing on my way  
(So completely)  
This time I'ma sing and your gonna hear  
This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
It's a brand new day  
And I'm feelin good  
And I'm feelin good

So drama free (so drama free)  
I'm all about the music  
I just wanna sing  
Watch me live out my dreams  
I'm gonna rock that stage and give my everything

I'm gonna dance until my feet can't move  
Come along get in the groove  
Let's shine so brighter than we did before

It's a brand new day  
(Don't you see me)  
Changing on my way  
(So completely)  
This time I'ma sing and your gonna hear  
This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
It's a brand new day  
And I'm feelin good!

(Whatcha whatcha gonna do, Whatcha whatcha gonna do)  
I'm gonna laugh through the summer with you  
(Who you gonna be? Who you gonna be?)  
You'll just have to watch and can't believe  
(Where ya gonna go? Where ya gonna go?)  
Anywhere my heart wants me to go

I'ma sing I'ma dance I'ma ride I'ma play I'ma gonna try my  
Game in everything

Cause It's a brand new day  
(Don't you see me)  
Changing on my way  
(So completely)  
This time I'ma sing and your gonna hear  
This time I'm gonna show you I got the spirit  
It's a brand new day

It's a brand new day  
(Don't you see me)  
Changing on my way  
(So completely)  
This time I'ma sing and your gonna hear  
This time I'm gonna show you I got the spirit  
It's a brand new day  
It's a brand new day  
And I'm feelin good  
Feelin good  
And I'm feelin good

Kagome finished her song and felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. Her song was a big hit; she got a standing ovation from everyone. "Thank you everyone! I wouldn't have been able to come up with this song without my one of my Bestie's Taylor Lautner. He is truly amazing, so please give him another round of applause." Taylor bowed as he got the spot light on him, and waved to the crowd. Once Kagome returned to her seat, they started handing out diplomas.

After graduation, the gang met up at ihop for breakfast and then went home for bed, everyone was exhausted.


	19. Sango & Miroku's Wedding

Chapter 19:Sango & Miroku's Wedding

The Following week after Graduation went by quickly. Everyone was preparing for Sango and Miroku's wedding. Sango was quickly turning into Bridezilla, Kagome tried her best to keep her calm, but didn't work most of the time. Kagome was working on a song for Sango's wedding with her Fiancé.

They had written 3 songs for Sango's wedding, and were ready to perform them.

It was the day of and Miroku stayed at his house last night, because he wasn't allowed to see Sango the night before the wedding. Kagome made sure that Inuyasha was up and that they were on time. She also made sure the venue was ready and the guests were accounted for, she kept Sango occupied, by hair and makeup with relaxing facials before she had to get ready to relax her.

Some say Bride's are the people you want to stay away from before their wedding. But, Kagome was the one to stay away from, Sango was calm and Kagome was running around all over the place to make sure everything was in order. Some of the bridesmaids started calling Kagome the Maid of Horror. Much to her dismay, Kagome was the last to get ready and get the girls to the church.

Kagome was the last to get ready, and last to get into the limo. By the time the ceremony was rolling around, Kagome was constantly texting Inuyasha making sure all the groomsmen were alright and they were ready to roll.

They boys were there before the girls and Kagome made sure Miroku couldn't see Sango before the wedding.

As the Bridesmaids walked down the aisle with their partner, Kagome was up next and Inuyasha was finally next to her, keeping her calm as possible; wondering if she was going to be the same way the day of their wedding. He pushed the though aside as it was his turn to walk with Kagome down the aisle.

Once they got to the altar, they separated to their spots as everyone stood to see Sango enter the room, she was absolutely stunning. Miroku couldn't believe he soon-to-be wife looked so beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Once they ceremony was under way, Sango couldn't help but start to tear up, she couldn't believe she was marrying the man of her dreams.

Once the ceremony was over, everyone got in their cars and drove over to the reception. Once everyone was seated it was time to make the toasts and first dance. Kagome and Inuyasha stood up and walked over the stage; Inuyasha grabbed his guitar and started singing. "Congratulations to the Newlyweds, this song is for you."

**I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing**

**So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one**

**I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing**

**That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one**

**I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"**

**Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one**

"The next song is a little different, I hope you like it."

[Inuyasha]

**There's nothing in this world  
there's not another girl that could satisfy my needs  
there's nothing in this world**

**[Kagome]  
There's not another boy that could make me feel so sweet  
Cos me love life's so right  
When she hold me so tight, how she kiss me goodnight  
Cos he fills up my life  
Like the sun, he shines bright  
Boy, come with me now  
[Inuyasha]  
The first night me meet her  
Yes me senorita me never want to leave her no  
Because the gal look sweet and?  
And me really want to take her home  
Cos she look nice and is a one of a kind  
When me look up in her eyes then she got me mesmerized  
Picture perfect like a Kodak moment  
When she kiss me goodnight and she feelin' up on me  
We been there from the jump, never front, never stunt  
Never done what a average girl done  
And I can tell by her body language  
She feels my emotions  
And got me anxious  
So that's me type  
Me and me angel  
And me really have to let her know  
She's the woman of my life  
Oh yes she so right  
So please let the chorus go**

_**[Chorus]**_**  
There's nothing in this world  
There's not another girl that could satisfy my needs  
There's nothing in this world  
There's not another boy that could make me feel so sweet**

**Cos me love life's so right  
When she hold me so tight, how she kiss me goodnight**

**[Kagome]  
Cos he fills up my life  
Like the sun, he shines bright  
Boy, come with me now**

**I Saw you from across the room  
Looking so fly I gotta talk to you, yeah  
It didn't take a sec to see  
That you're the only one who wanna rescue me  
I can't lie, boy you're my type of guy  
And there's nothing in this world that can stop me from loving you  
[Inuyasha]  
Girl you put me in a good mood  
And me love the way you flex too  
We could chill girl, after school  
Cos I ain't trippin girl it's up to you  
And since then we've been inseparable  
Cos I did everything to get next to you  
Since day 1 you know I stay true  
So ever since then it's been me and my boo**

_**[Chorus]**_**  
There's nothing in this world  
There's not another girl that could satisfy my needs  
There's nothing in this world**

**[Kagome]  
There's not another boy that could make me feel so sweet  
Cos me love life's so right  
When she hold me so tight, how she kiss me goodnight  
Cos he fills up my life  
Like the sun, he shines bright  
Boy, come with me now**

_**[Inuyasha] **_**  
There's nothing in this world, There's nothing in this world  
There's nothing, there's nothing**

_**[Kagome] **_**  
There's nothing in this world, There's nothing in this world  
There's nothing, there's nothing**

"Our final song."

**[Kagome:]  
Oh...  
Never find a love like this  
Oh...  
Never find a love like this**

**We go back so far,  
Swingin in your back yard,  
All the things that we used to do  
We were cool back in high school  
Ooh I really liked you,  
Must have been your attitude.**

**That's why you keep on runnin  
In and out of my mind.  
As the years they'll roll by,  
Baby, now I know why  
I keep comin back to you.**

**You're the only one that knows me,  
Love it when you hold me,  
Never find a love like this  
Let me hear you say  
Now I'll never be lonely,  
Look at what you've shown me,  
Never find a love like this**

**Well this life tried to keep us apart  
You keep callin me back to your heart  
Let me hear you say  
I'm so glad you found me,  
Wrap you all around me,  
Never find a love like this.**

**All the guys tried to take me,  
you're the one who saved me,  
and I feel like I owe you my life.  
And as strange as it may seem,  
I'll go if you take me  
Home and lent to sacrifice.**

**That's why you keep on runnin  
In and out of my mind.  
As the years, they'll roll by;  
it's not hard to know why  
I keep comin' back to you.**

**You're the only one that knows me,  
Love it when you hold me,  
Never find a love like this  
Let me hear you say  
Now I'll never be lonely,  
Look at what you've shown me,  
Never find a love like this.**

**Because this life tried to keep us apart,  
you keep calling me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
I'm so glad you found me,  
Wrap you all around me,  
never find a love like this.**

**[Inuyasha:]  
May never find a love, love, love a love like this,  
That still make me think about my middle school kiss.  
I sit here in this chair and I wish  
for you not to leave me now.  
My friends they always told me  
not to make you my wifey,  
Man they were putting you down.  
And now they see we Rollin,  
Me and you, we strollin,  
they don't wanna come around.**

**[Kagome:]  
Let me hear you say,  
you're the only one that knows me,  
Love it when you hold me,  
never find a love like this.  
Let me hear you say,  
now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this.**

**When this life tries to keep us apart,  
you keep callin me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
I'm so glad you found me,  
Wrap you all around me,  
Never find a love like this,**

**oh... Never find a love like this...  
When this life tried to keep us apart,  
You keep callin me back to your heart,  
Let me hear you say,  
Oh... Never find a love like this.  
Oh... Never find a love like this**

"Congratulations you guys! We love you!" They both smiled and hugged their friends, the night continued on, and everyone ended up going home around one am.

Once they showered they all hit the sack….

* * *

Two is Better than one- Boys like Girls

There's Nothin'- Sean Kingston feat- The DEY

Love Like This- Natasha Beddingfield


	20. Chapter 20: Kagome & Inuyasha's Wedding!

Chapter 20: Kagome & Inuyasha's wedding 

The Day had finally arrived, where Kagome was to marry Inuyasha. She rolled over in her bed, she thought about having a house of her own, where he and Inuyasha would live in; and she would wake up every morning in his arms. She started smiling at the thought. But got out of the bed when she remembered, she had a long day ahead of her, she had to prepare for her wedding and she had to make sure she was ready.

She walked over to her Bathroom and freshened up; she showered, and walked downstairs. Once Kagome made it downstairs, she saw her mom making her breakfast, she hugged her mother because she knew today was the last day she would be a Higurashi, in a couple of hours, she will be Mrs. Takahashi. She loved the name and was eager to have it. Both Kagome and her Mother started crying, until she realized her had a lot of things to do before the wedding. They both sat down and ate breakfast, as Kagome's Grandfather and Brother were still sleeping. Her mother promised to have the house under control, Kagome needed to be home by 1pm to be ready for the wedding at 3pm.

Kagome thanked her mother and ran out the house; her first stop was the hotel where the reception was being held. She checked in with the General Manager, and saw that staff was already working on table placements and chairs being brought in, she took in that the stage and Dance floor were being set in last. She was really pleased with the work so far; the caterer was contacted at the hotel and got the 'okay' from the hotel to use the kitchen to cook. The Hotel was making a lot of money off the wedding, so they basically allowed anything Kagome wanted.

Her second stop was the church to make sure that the flowers and aisle came out exactly the way she wanted it. When she arrived, the florists were their unloading the truck and one of the planners was there supervising making sure everything was perfect.

Kagome returned to her car and went to Empire State Hotel, where her bridesmaids and matron of honor stayed the night. The Boys stayed at the Takahashi estate; Izayoi woke them up and had them eat breakfast. Meanwhile, Kagome walked up to the girls room and woke them up, they all chatted a bit until it was time to start moving. They were very attentive of Kagome, because they didn't want Kagome to freak out. They all got out of the room with their bags, and Kagome headed back to her car that the valet had. They Girls all went to Ihop for Breakfast, then to the church, where they would all be getting ready for the wedding.

Meanwhile-

The Boys were all relaxing; Inuyasha was finishing up his song to Kagome for the reception, while the rest of the guys were playing video games. Izayoi came running in, into the living room, to see they were all on the couch except for Inuyasha who was pacing behind it with a pen and notepad.

"Hey guys, not to freak you out or anything, but in two hours you have to be in a church! Why are you all still sitting there?" They all looked at each other and ran upstairs, even Sesshomaru glided upstairs. (Lol ) Inuyasha was the first one dressed, walking down the stairs, on he was at the bottom, Izayoi met him with his rose, and pinned it inside his jacket. Sesshomaru came down next, and got a pink rose placed in his jacket pocket. Next was Miroku who got a white rose.

Once they were all ready, Inutashio met them in the limo and they all headed to the church.

Meanwhile, they girls were all getting their makeup done; their gowns were in the next door and the planner walked in to inform Kagome the church was ready, she was leaving to make up to reception area was on schedule as well. Kagome nodded, thanked her and returned to her makeup artist.

Once Kagome was done with her makeup, she thanked her makeup artist and walked over to get her hair styled. Her Bridesmaids already had their hair done and were finishing their makeup. Once they finished, they walked over to get their gowns. Kagome was having her hair done simple; Her Hair was being straightened first then curled, after which they would place her tiara on her head.

Once they placed her tiara on, they finished last touches, and then she walked off to put on her gown.

The Church was starting to fill up; all invited guests were starting to fill the seats. The boys arrived just in time to go to their own room and get some water to drink before the ceremony started. On the ride to the church, Inuyasha finished his song to Kagome and was eager to sing it to her.

Kagome was helped by Sango to tie up her dress, and had butterflies in her tummy. She couldn't believe that she was going to marry the man of her dreams; and become Mrs. Inuyasha Takahashi.

It was almost time to get lined up and her stomach was running wild with butterflies. Kagome couldn't stop smiling, she couldn't believe it was finally here the day she married her true love. Kagome's mom handed her, her bouquet and smiled at her daughter smiling. Not realizing she was crying; she hugged her daughter, and told her it was time.

They boys were told it was time and hugged each other then got in line. Meanwhile the photographer was all over the place, getting all great pictures.

Inuyasha walked down the aisle by himself, and smiled at his mom as he made it to the altar. Next came Sango and Miroku together, smiling at each other than to Inuyasha, as they made to the altar, they separated. Next was Rin and Sesshomaru and they followed suit. Once they were situated, everyone stood up, because they knew Kagome was going to come in, Inuyasha's heart was pounding, then came in Kagome smiling so brightly, she felt like no one could stop her. In precaution, the doors were locked to make sure; no one tried to stop the wedding.

Kagome couldn't see anyone else except Inuyasha; she couldn't believe how handsome he looked in his Tuxedo. Inuyasha was stunned by how absolutely breathtaking his bride was. He started smiling like a fool and couldn't wait to have her hand in his.

Kagome made it to the altar and the ceremony went underway. Kagome didn't really pay attention to what the minister was saying, only looking at each other, only when it came time to say the "I Do's" did they pay attention. Inuyasha was the first to say it and said it proudly and boldly. "I Do" Then it was Kagome's turn and she could barely speak, "I Do" Once the minister had then slip on their rings, he said, "I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife, You may kiss your bride." Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him and kissed her so much passion, Kagome couldn't help but respond.

Once they pulled apart, they faced their guests, and smiled, everyone rejoicing for them. The groom and bride got into the limo with their bridesmaids and groomsmen, and then headed to the reception; everyone followed the white limo.

Once they arrived, the newlywed entered first to check it out, followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen; after which the guests were allowed in.

Once everyone was situated, the photographer started taking pictures of everyone. They were all served Fettuccine Alfredo with chicken or Manicotti; with their choice of drink. Once everyone was done eating, Inuyasha stood up and pulled Kagome to the middle of the dance floor for their dance, as husband and wife. Their song from prom started playing, that song became their song as a couple and they loved it.

**[Kagome]  
Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
and let the music be your guide.**

[Inuyasha, Kagome]  
Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

[Inuyasha]  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all

[Inuyasha, Kagome]  
And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

[Kagome and Inuyasha]  
Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

Once the song was over, they kissed and smiled to each other, then came the dance of the father and daughter, since Kagome's father was unable to be present (died) Inutashio gladly took over, and Inuyasha danced with Kagome's Mom first then with his mom.

After that everyone started dancing, then came time for the bouquet to be thrown, Rin caught it. Then it was time for the garter, Kagome had the garter placed, mid thigh; so Inuyasha stuck his head in her dress and with his teeth pulled it down and threw it at Sesshomaru's face. At that time both Sesshomaru and Rin looked at each other and started smiling.

Right then, Kagome and Sango went to the bathroom to help Kagome change into her party dress, which was an open back, halter top dress that stopped at her knees but had a small slit to mid thigh, enough to give imagination. It was all white with rhinestones going from the top to the bottom of the halter. She slipped on her white pumps and walked out the bathroom.

Once she got outside, she got a good look of her Hubby from the back, and couldn't wait from him to see her. So quietly, she approached him and slipped her arms around his waist. Smelling his wife's scent, he turned around and couldn't help at how drop dead gorgeous his wife was. He realized he was getting a bit of a tent in his pants just by looking at her, and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Inuyasha pulled away first knowing his wifey needed air, and decided it was time to give his wife a gift. So he pulled her to the center of the dance floor where he has a chair for her, and asked all his guests to sit down for a moment, he wanted to share something with his wife. Once he got Kagome to sit, he walked up to the stage and grabbed a mic, "Good Evening Everyone, I would personally like to thank you all for coming tonight, for helping me and my Wife Kagome Celebrate this Glorious and blessed event. I thank my lucky stars that she chose to marry me. So, my baby, this song is for you, remember, you and me FOREVER."

**"Forever"******

1, 2, 3, 4.

Hey Hey Oh...  
Hey Hey Oh...

It's you and me moving  
at the speed of light into eternity yer,  
tonight is the night to join me in the middle of ecstasy.  
Feel the melody in the rhythm of the music around you, around you  
I'm gonna take you there, I'm gonna take you there  
So don't be scared  
I'm right here baby  
We can go anywhere, go anywhere  
But first it's your chance,  
Take my hand come with me

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night  
It's gonna be me you and the dance floor  
'cause we've only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun and dance  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever girl forever  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever on the dance floor**

Feels like we're on another level  
Feels like our loves intertwined,  
We can be two rebels breaking the rules  
me and you, you and I  
All you got to do is watch me  
Look what I can do with my feet  
Baby feel the beat inside,  
I'm driving you can take the front seat  
Just need you to trust me  
Oh ah oh  
It's like!

_**[Chorus]**_****

It's a long way down;  
we're so high off the ground,  
sending for an angel to bring me your heart  
Girl, where did you come from?  
Got me so undone,  
Gazing in your eyes got me singing what a beautiful lady  
No "if's, "and"s or "maybe"s  
I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing  
There's no one else that matters  
you love me and I won't let you fall girl  
Let you fall girl oh  
Ah ah ye yer  
I won't let you fall, let you fall  
Let you fall oh oh  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
It's Like!

_**[Chorus]**_****

Oh ah ah ah ah ah  
Yeah  
Forever (ever, ever, ever)  
Forever ever ah.

Everyone was clapping and Kagome had tears running down her cheeks, but knew that he wasn't down, so she waited until he told he was done. "Thanks, here is my last song, I love you and you're amazing just the way you are."

**Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying**

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me  
And its so, it's so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her nails, her nails  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Once he finished, he jumped off stage into his wife's open arms and kissed her all the passion in the world. Once they managed to stop kissing, Kagome made her way on stage and Inuyasha sat down in her chair. Barely able to speak after his performance, Kagome took the mic and said, "I have one word to say, baby, you're my halo. You're my angel and the halo I can see now… I love you baby"

**Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound**

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

"I still can't understand why I was blessed with someone like you, but I thank God I was because you were Heaven sent. I will forever be grateful for it. Words can't describe how much I truly love you, but with God's blessings I plan on show you for as long as we both shall live."

**"Heaven Sent"**

**Sent from heaven.  
Sent from heaven.**

Now you can wait your whole life wondering  
when it's gonna come or where it's been.  
You may have got your heart broken  
A few times in the past  
Never last strong as it used to,  
Don't feel as good as it used to (before)  
And all the things you used to say,  
Things you used to do, went right out the door

Oh no more, will you be the one  
That's what you tell everyone around you  
But you know they've heard it all before  
What more can you say  
When love won't let you, walk away  
And you can't help who you love  
And you find yourself giving it away  
When you think you're in love

_**[CHORUS:]**_**  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)**

Now you can wait your whole life tryna change  
What the fear from what it's been  
You may have put your whole life into a man  
Loving what you thought that could've been.  
notice when you change  
When you don't feel as good as you used to (before)  
And everything you used to say,  
Everything you used to do clear right out the door

Oh no more, will you be the one  
That's what you tell everyone around you  
But you know they've heard it all before  
What more can you say  
When love won't let you, walk away  
And it can't help who it loves  
And you find yourself giving it away  
When you think you're in love

_**[CHORUS]**_****

Everybody say  
I wanna be the one you love  
I wanna be (sent from heaven)  
Everybody say I wanna be the one you trust  
I wanna be (sent from heaven)  
Everybody say I wanna be the one you need  
I wanna be (sent from heaven)  
Everybody say I wanna be the one who sent from heaven

_**[CHORUS:]**_**  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)**

I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)

Kagome walked off stage and hugged her Hubby. They were both in tears from what their hearts spoke to each other. The cake was cut and everyone enjoy some yummy marble cake with butter cream frosting. (YUM! :d)

The party ended at 2 in the morning and everyone went home, Inuyasha and Kagome went to their suite at the Empire state hotel, planning on leaving with their best friends on their honeymoon the following morning.

But, they had at little fun [;)] that night….


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue !

Chapter 21: Epilogue

One Year Later:

Kagome and Sango were currently in the middle of a desert, filming a music video for a song that wasn't on the radio yet, Kagome's singing career became a big hit and took off, and Sango became her manager and basically was with her best friend every day.

Kagome and Sango have been away from their husbands for about one month, they both found out that they were pregnant. They were 3 weeks apart; Kagome was 3 weeks older than Sango. They hadn't told their husbands yet, so they didn't plan on telling anyone before their husbands.

Inuyasha and Miroku work in the same firm, they took over Inuyasha's business, Sesshomaru the CEO, Inuyasha President, and Miroku Vice- President. Inuyasha and Miroku missed their wives, so they got a private jet and planned on surprising them today.

Kagome was in a floor length dress that was a halter top dress that pushed up her boobs, almost popping out and 4 in heels that were a nude color. Kagome's hair was curled and had silver eye shadow to pop out her brown eyes. She was facing the camera singing her heart into it, the song was for her husband, but anyone in love could use it. Basically the song meant that, you could be gone for a day but I would feel so lonely without you, it would feel like an entire year without rain.

Kagome was excited, because Taylor had agreed to be in her video; the director said they had to kiss the last scene. Kagome told Inuyasha that she had to kiss Taylor for her video, even though he hadn't heard the song or what it meant….

Inuyasha and Miroku were driving up to the location and saw that they were filming so they parked little whiles away and quietly made it onto the set, without anyone noticing. The Director called cut and walked up to Kagome, with Sango following suit. "Kagome, I know your passion, but I need to see it when you look at Taylor like that, pretend it's your Husband when you look at him, but I need to capture the love and pain from being away from him. Then you finally meet up with him, all you want to do it love him senseless. That's what I need." "Okay Kenny." "Alright, Playback! Que in Rain! Action!" it started raining on Kagome and Taylor again, and they started walking towards each other, once they met up, face to face, Kagome put her hand on his cheek, Taylor did the same, then he pulled Kagome towards him, then the both leaned in to kiss. Once their lips finally met, the Director called cut, and said it was "a wrap." Everyone celebrated, by hugging each other.

They ran the video and saw the finished product, to say that Inuyasha was Jealous was a minor word, but held his tongue until the end.

Once the video was shut off and put away, Inuyasha and Miroku thought it was a good of time to present themselves. They both yelled, "Surprise!" Sango and Kagome jumped in fear and turned to see their husbands there, they smiled and ran to them. Kagome pulled Inuyasha into a very passionate kiss and wrapped her arms around her husband, knowing that she had missed his dearly. Once the couples greeted each other, the girls pulled the boys to the side, and made sure no one was around, curious as to why their wives were acting to weird, they decided to wait out to see what was going to happen. Once the coast was clear, the girls looked at each other then at the boys and Kagome started, "Boys, we're so glad you're here. There's something really important we have to tell you." Then Sango continued, "And it's not easy for us to say, but we really want you to hear us out before you say anything." The boys were confused, about what was so important, but nodded. Then both Kagome and Sango said it together, "We're Pregnant!" Miroku and Inuyasha went into a state of shock, where Miroku fainted, and Inuyasha just stopped breathing…

The girls became concerned and ran over to their husbands, Kagome managed to get Inuyasha to breathe in pants, and Miroku woke up smiling like a fool. "When did you find out?" Miroku managed to say, unable to stop smiling. Sango smiled back saying, "This morning." Miroku got up and started spinning around with Sango in his arms, constantly saying "I love you" to her.

Inuyasha on the other hand, had a hard time processing the information, and said, "Are you being serious Kagome? I-I mean, Are we really going to have a kid?" "Yes, Inuyasha, we are going to be parents, I'm already three weeks in." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her into a kiss he missed for a month.

**oooooooooh**

**oeeeeeeeh**

**Can you feel me  
When I think about you  
with every breath I take  
Every Minute  
Don't matter what I do  
My world is an empty place**

**Like I've been wonderin the dessert,  
for a thousand days ( ooooh ).  
Don't know if it's a mirage,  
but I always see your face, Baby...**

**I'm missing you so much  
help rush me outa it now  
a day without you is like a year without rain.  
I need you by my side,  
Don't know how else to find  
But a day without you is like a year without rain (  
ooooh )**

**Oooooooooh**

**The stars are burning,  
I hear your voice in my mind ( in my mind )  
Can't you hear me calling.  
My Heart is yearning,  
Like the ocean is running dry  
Catch me i'm falling**

**It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet,  
Won't you save me  
Its gonna be in my Sume  
when you get back to me( ooooh Baby )**

**I'm missing you so much  
Help rush me outa it now  
A day without you is like a year without rain.  
I need you by my side,  
Don't know how else to find  
But a day without you is like a year without rain (  
ooooh )**

**Oooooooooh**

**So let this drought come to an end  
And make this dessert flower again  
I'm so glad you found me, stick around me,  
Baby baby Baby ( oeeeh )**

**It's A World of wonder,  
with you in my life  
So hurry baby  
don't waste no more time  
I Need you nearer,  
I can't explain  
But a day without you  
Is like a year without rain ( ooooh )**

**I'm missing you so much  
Help rush me outa it now  
A day without you is like a year without rain.  
I need you by my side,  
don't know how else to find  
But a day without you is like a year without rain (  
ooooh)**

**oooooooooh oooooooooooooooooooooh**

Kagome premiered her long anticipated song to her husband, then to her Fans. It turned out to be one of her biggest hits, ranging from little kids to adults.

Inuyasha and Kagome went to premieres and award shows, every year, she was nominated, and if it was a good year for her, she would win at least one award. She always included Inuyasha in her speeches, because he was her inspiration. To Kagome, her life was perfect, because since the Beginning, She knew, "You belong with me" ….

El Fin!

* * *

Poll: Sequel or No sequel please vote Thanks!

A/N: Thanks for all the support for this story and please, do one last final review of this story and let me know what you thought of it. As a writer I have grown with all the reviews from my wonderful readers. Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I appreciate. College has been hard, so I'm glad I took this one night, to finish this story.

Again! Please check out the poll and let me know! It's on my Profile!

Thanks again!

God Bless~ Love

~Maribby09~


	22. Chapter 22

June 27th, 2011

Hello Readers,

I have posted an important notice at the bottom of my profile page. Please read it. Thank you

Maribby09


	23. Chapter 23

July 9th, 2011

Hello there! Please Read the sequel to this story!

Called, "Love You Like A Love Song"

Reviews are **NEEDED!**

Thanks for your time!

Maribby09


End file.
